Engagement Trouble
by mayfaire
Summary: Neji’s in trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.
1. Chapter 1

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: NejiShika fic. This is dedicated to ­­­Ryals-Shoal, Sadie Dragonfire, Minerva Teller of tales, who inspired me to do one and to all those who supports this cute and perfect pair! NejiShika pairing needs more love!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm inviting you to go with us! Just a little drink or two."

"Nah…I'll pass."

An Anbu walked towards him and braced an arm on his slouched shoulders. "Come on, Shikamaru! It's a Friday we wouldn't be called until Wednesday!"

"Maybe next time." Nara Shikamaru said stifling a yawn. He was damn tired and all he ever wanted at that moment was to sleep.

The Anbu slapped Shikamaru's head jovially. "Ch. Guess I'll never win over your laziness, huh?"

Shikamaru smiled lightly.

"Too bad, Ryoki's going to treat everyone today."

"Satouda Ryoki?" Shikamaru asked knowing that particular man to be too parsimonious to treat a battalion of beer-freak Anbus on a regular Friday, and besides they were in the middle of the day for goodness' sake!

The Anbu nodded. "He's engaged, haven't you heard? Ahhh… that lucky man. Aside from having a gorgeous fiancée, he's on leave for one week; wedding preparations you know…good thing Hokage-sama approved such a leave."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks as the Anbu walked on, saying that he might be late for the day's event The lazy nin scratched the back of his head absently. Getting a one-week break, huh? Might as well find a fiancée already.

———-

"What the fuck!" Neji's words seethed as he jumped from one roof to another. This is not a normal day for Hyuga Neji. For the past nineteen years of his life, never had he experience something as absurd as this: being chased by his uncle's servants in the middle of a scalding summer day.

Neji continued his flight, dropped to the ground ran and again. Why in the first place was he running? And why did he look so desperate?

"What!" Neji almost shouted at his uncle but thankfully controlled himself or he might commit murder any minute. He clenched his fists and stared at his uncle sitting across him sipping hot green tea, as if nothing important was happening.

"Nothing important is happening, Neji." Hyuga Hiashi said cutting through Neji's thoughts. "I'm just concerned about your future."

Neji's fists tightened. His mind was swirling for the past fifteen minutes of his conversation with his uncle. Neji's relationship with the main family—particularly his uncle—became more composed during the past years. His hatred for his uncle has also decreased since that day almost six years ago when he read his father's letter. Since then, the main family's kinship with the branch family became more considerable. They managed to settle their difference step by step—a big change for the Hyuga tradition, which hasn't been altered for centuries. And that one alteration that Neji particularly didn't liked was what he and his uncle were doing right now.

"I am worried about your social relationship, Neji." Hiashi said.

Neji very well knew what his uncle was talking about. "I have friends."

"Do you have a special someone?" His uncle questioned. This statement made Neji stop from retorting.

"Let's put it this way, Neji," Hyuga Hiashi stated. "You're already nineteen years old. Old enough to be married and by our family tradition, you should already be. Now, I don't even see you socializing with other people so how can you expect me to be fine with your situation when I'm responsible for you, too. You're my nephew Neji, and I do care about your welfare, especially now that you're a grown man."

The words stung but he didn't let it show. Neji gritted his teeth knowing how true those words were. He's now a high ranking Anbu officer which makes him more of a formidable figure. He never even thought of such social cultures—especially the aspect of marriage. How many days have he mused and plan on how to make a perfect excuse for such social traditions. He was nineteen and he very well knew what it means to be nineteen when you're a male Hyuga: time to tie the notch.

"I attend family soirees, Uncle Hiashi." Neji stated blandly.

"I know. But it seems that whenever I try to find you for the first hour of such family gatherings, you're nowhere to be found. How would you explain that?"

Neji was taken aback by what his uncle said. How did his uncle know? Damn. So that means his escapades would be prevented from now on. "I-I get bored."

His uncle sipped his tea again, taking his time. "Bored within the first twenty minutes? Such a short attention span isn't normal, don't you think?"

Neji cringed. Even the exact time he starts running away from such stupid family gatherings, his uncle knew. His uncle was literally watching him. How can he stand a dozen of his coquettish cousins inching their way towards him ogling and asking him such nonsensical questions even an eight years old would find dumb?

Neji battled with his uncle again, trying his very best to escape his fate. Yes, after all these years, he still believes in fate—sometimes. Which leads him to where he is now: still in the middle of nowhere in Konoha, being chased endlessly. As much as he wanted to kill those obsequious servants of his uncle, he couldn't. He couldn't even touch them lest it might ignite another unnecessary altercation between the main and the branch. Of course, he wouldn't want that to happen.

He turned to a left corner alley and ran the length of it until reaching the end, exiting to another main road of Konoha. Neji thanked his fate that he was lead to this busy road. This road was known as the busiest place in Konoha. There were markets, restaurants, bathhouses and whatnot to be found in this half a kilometer road.

Neji used this as an advantage. He stopped running and made his way in the throng cautiously, still alert of any of his uncle's myrmidons. About five minutes passed when Neji was able to breathe easily. He knew that running away isn't going to get him anywhere. But he was too stressed to deal with such nonsense today that he opted for a run than a dull conversation with his uncle.

"Neji-sama! Neji-sama!"

That shout made Neji froze in his tracks. He looked downward and cursed profoundly. He forgot that he was wearing a kimono today—a yellow kimono—making him particularly visible among the throng. Not even bothering to look behind, Neji quickly resumed his run and turned to another alley on his left. He knew that those nincompoops weren't going to notice his vanishing presence in the first five minutes, giving him enough time to hide and find a safe place for the day.

Reaching the end of the alley, Neji curved to the left of the new road when he bumped with something so hard making him stumble towards the thing face first. If it wasn't for his sophisticated kimono snugly wrapping his body, making him unable to move freely, he could've shunned such a fall.

"Hey miss, are you—," Neji's head snapped making him face a person—not a thing—with stark anger. Never had anyone survived Neji's wrath, especially those who thought of him as a female much more be called a 'miss'. But all his anger shifted to a now seething rage. He was now lying atop the person he most hated for his indolence and higher rank. He was now faced to faced with the infamous—in his opinion—Nara Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru." Neji said the man's name with such contempt he might strangle the man with one hand.

Shikamaru who now looked quite dizzy from his fall and managed to sit a little awkwardly with Neji still on his lap. Shaking his head abruptly, he looked at the person and squinted, a brow raised questioningly. "Hyuga Neji?"

"What the hell are you doing in my way?" Neji whispered dangerously.

"Hey, the road isn't yours." Shikamaru said lazily still feeling quite light headed from the fall. He looked at Neji who wore a beautiful light yellow kimono with green embroideries of leaves accentuating the lower part of the outfit. Neji's hair, as usual, was tied loosely in the end but strands of hair were already falling out of the tie, making Neji looked enticingly feminine.

"Hey."

"What!"

"Do you mind getting off me?" Neji blinked before his cheeks turned pink and stood up hastily, rearranging his kimono and hair. Shikamaru stood up and brushed dust away from him.

"Hey, why are you wearing a kimono?" Shikamaru asked not because he was intrigued but because Neji was supposed to wear an Anbu's attire—a protocol for high-ranking officers.

Neji cursed silently. He was on leave for three days because of family business. And when you speak of family business, Hyuga style, every one of them should wear formal dresses. And that includes him who should wear bright kimonos like a girl because by family traditions, those who are twenty and below, married or not, girl or boy, should wear kimonos.

"None of your busine—"

"Neji-sama!"

Fuck! He was caught! He almost forgot that he was being chased because he faced with a dimwitted high-ranking Anbu officer. What should he do? If he surrendered he would be back with his uncle within ten minutes. If he would run again, the chances of being caught would be greater because of their close gap.

He looked at Shikamaru, panic starting to be evident on his face. Then a thought suddenly came like lightning. Neji closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping that his plan would make him escape his dreadful fate. He doesn't want to be married! Can't his uncle see that? Fucking family traditions… he should've opted for suicide a long time ago. Forcing himself to act impulsively, Neji suddenly grabbed Shikamaru's neck and pulled him into what he might think as an intimate embrace.

To say that Shikamaru was startled would be an understatement. He was literally knocked out of his senses and his sleepiness was like a good dream a running light-years away from his reach. "O-oi! Ne—ow!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Neji whispered dangerously onto Shikamaru's ear as he tightened his grip on Nara's neck. He turned them around so that Shikamaru's back was facing his chasers. As much as Neji hated to make any contact with Nara, he convinced himself that this might lead him to salvation. He forcefully buried his head on Shikamaru's nape while his other hand threateningly posed two fingers on the taller boy's other side of the neck.

"Embrace me." Neji whispered.

"What?"

"Do it or I'll kill you." Neji growled harboring more pressure on Shikamaru's pulse point, veins throbbing dangerously beside his eyes. Thankfully, Shikamaru unwillingly obliged. He might as well embrace Hyuga than be killed without a clear purpose.

"What is it?" Neji said more gently but still with the obnoxious tone the Hyuga naturally has. Neji was obviously talking to those who were chasing him.

"Please go home now, Neji-sama.. Hiashi-sama's already worr…anou…" One of Neji's chasers, obviously a Hyuga descent too, stopped in mid sentence upon grasping what was in view.

"What do you want?" Neji said as he pulled away from Shikamaru but not letting go of their embrace. A good show might just save his life for that matter.

"Who—who is he?" The same lackey asked.

Thankful enough that Neji thoroughly pulled away, Neji grabbed Shikamaru's arm forcing him to face the lackeys, too.

With enough courage he could muster and enough pride he forced to swallow, Neji gently neared towards Shikamaru for the full effect of his plan. "He's my lover."

TBC

A/N: Well that didn't go too well but I'll try harder on the next chapter.I know thatmy characters didn't justify the original ones butI'll try harder!Reviews are very much appreciated. TT


	2. Chapter 2

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: I changed the spelling of Neji's surname from Hyuga to Hyuuga because the latter looks more right to me.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru sat on the reception room of the Hyuuga mansion uncomfortably. For Neji he was uncomfortable because he hoped that his uncle would buy such a crappy trick of him having a lover in the blink of an eye. For Shikamaru he was damn nervous because he regretted having Hyuuga's way with him. He should've opted for a homicide and besides, this was so troublesome.

When Shikamaru heard Neji say that he was Hyuuga's lover he nearly shouted in defense but stopped upon seeing the worried expression Neji was bearing since then. He still didn't think that the idea of approving to be Neji's 'lover' would be an advantage for him. Aside from that, he was so damn tired he might fall asleep while waiting for Neji's uncle to sprout. And from his position of sitting on a soft pillow with good ventilation in the wide room, he just might.

"Oi Neji, what the hell is happening here?" Shikamaru started, trying to see things in a clearer way even if it means to force himself to open his mouth and utter words. Everything was super troublesome. Why him?

"It's only a play and besi—,"

"Neji." A soft voice was heard behind them. Neji tried his best not to cringe but Shikamaru was quite aware of Hyuuga's reaction. Neji's uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi walked around and faced them, sitting on the pillow placed in front of the two Anbu officers.

Silence surrounded the vast room that Shikamaru wryly thought would be as big as the area of their house. The Hyuuga family was the richest family in Konoha and to have a big reception room was a normal feat for them. What more is the size of their land? Servants rushed to their sides as they poured hot green tea and placed some sweets in front of them to enjoy. So this is how a person feels when being pampered. No doubt he knew where Neji's prima donna behavior originated. He nearly snorted of the thought.

Hyuuga Hiashi sipped his hot green tea before speaking. "I hope you like green tea with sweets, Nara-kun."

Shikamaru was astonished that he was addressed so formally by one of Hyuuga's clan heads. He looked at his own cup and produced a small smile of acknowledgement, it was bothersome but needed.

"Well, I do." Shikamaru said as he lifted the cup to his mouth and sipped some.

Hiashi smiled softly at Shikamaru and turned to Neji who was silent for the rest of the period. Hiashi's features hardened a little as if ready to reprimand Neji's sudden action. Of course, who would believe that Neji has a lover when he doesn't even go out of his room except for missions?

"Why didn't you told me earlier that you have a lover?" Hiashi stated making Neji and Shikamaru twitched at the word 'lover'.

"I-I…you didn't give me a chance." Neji stuttered, not looking at his uncle.

Hiashi sighed. "Well, I'm quite expecting that you should marry another Hyuuga, too but the—"

"No!" Neji objected quite aggressively then suddenly regretted the move. If he were to marry another Hyuuga then that would be the end for him. Can't they see? He doesn't want to be married! He composed himself and spoke more softly. "I-I…I don't want another man."

That statement made Shikamaru's cheeks flushed lightly and looked at Neji whom sat beside him. He never expected Neji saying such and yet even if he knew that this was only for a front, he couldn't help wishing that somehow he shouldn't be the one Neji bumped against with. Suddenly, Neji looked towards him making eye contact for the first time since the incident on the road. Shikamaru could almost see the desperation present in Neji's face, an expression he never saw in a cocky bastard like Hyuuga Neji.

"How long have you been dating my nephew?" Hiashi asked breaking their eye contact. The question was directed to Shikamaru and he felt himself looking at Neji, asking for help.

"Two years."

"Three years."

Hyuuga Hiashi looked at Neji and Shikamaru with a questioning glance upon hearing the boys' simultaneous yet dissimilar answers.

"I mean, we've been dating for two years but he…he courted me for a year so…so that makes it three years." Neji reasoned.

Hiashi didn't look satisfied with his nephew's answer. "Is that why you're always missing in every family gathering? Because you're with Nara-kun?"

"Y-yes." Neji lied when in fact; he was always lounging in some quite places with a good book in hand.

Shikamaru couldn't keep up with Neji and his uncle's conversation but he was curious, making him put his sleepiness aside for awhile. So Neji was one hell of a bastard, really. So annoying. Just then, he remembered his conversation with the Anbu earlier. Engagement…one week vacation…hmmm here was a miracle knocking boldly at his door.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, Uncle Hiashi."

Shikamaru snapped back to reality upon hearing Neji's continuous conversation with his uncle. He and Neji were both desperate for different matters and as what Hyuuga might say; it was fate that they collided with each other.

"Nara-kun, do you really want to marry my nephew or are you just being forced? Because I know that Neji is quite the…well, dominating type of person." Hiashi declared.

Neji squirmed, reacting to what his uncle said. Shikamaru almost laughed at the remark, knowing how perfect the description was. But laughing would tire him more so he opted for a small crooked smile, appreciating the lewd assertion. Nara weighed his options before answering, somehow during the past years of his life he began to practice prudence, much to his advantage and actually saving him from such predicaments before.

He then made up his mind, besides, he really needed at least a one-week vacation. Missions were pouring like water from an open dam for the past months. A little rest wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes, I want to marry him." Shikamaru incited, adding more energy to his statement to make it look more believable. His first option was to say, 'yeah I'll marry your cocky bastard nephew', but preferred not knowing how aristocrats react to such uncouth words.

Neji's head bolted up and stared at Shikamaru who began to drink his tea again. He looked at his uncle, noticing that he was contented with Nara's answer. By now, he should really be rejoicing and all knowing that his plan did worked. But somehow a foreboding sense was creeping towards him making him doubt his future actions.

Hisahi stood and excuse himself as Neji and Shikamaru followed suit and bowed their heads as a courtesy. Before Hiashi exited the room, he turned around for a final say. "I'll arrange everything starting tomorrow."

Shikamaru was the one who nodded in acknowledgement since Neji was still musing. Seeing his nephew's worried look, Hiashi gave Shikamaru a suspicious gaze. Nara looked towards Neji and noticed his 'lost' expression, too. Knowing no good will happen if he and Neji's plans would be ruined today, he quickly placed a 'protective' arm around Neji's shoulders and pulled the Hyuuga boy closer to him.

Neji made a small sound of surprise as he found himself being forced to lean towards Nara's taller form. "What the he—"

"He's alright. Just a minor headache, I think." Shikamaru replied. Hyuuga Hiashi finally exited the room with a nod, leaving Neji and Shikamaru stuck in the same position for another ten seconds.

Realizing that his uncle wouldn't return any moment, Neji quickly slapped Nara's arm away from his shoulders and scowled directly at the person beside him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly as he finally let out a yawn he suppressed for awhile. As much as he wanted that seven-day vacation, it was still going to be a long work before achieving it. He sighed heavily not noticing Neji's seething anger.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji grabbed Shikamaru's vest and pulled the lazy nin towards him. He didn't care if Nara was a good 5'10 versus his one-inch deficit. By any means, he was still more intimidating than Shikamaru.

"Don't 'what' me, Nara," Neji growled.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted this. Why put the blame on me?" Shikamaru asked calmly, not at all being intimidated by Hyuuga's presence. Oh man, Neji's personality was so troublesome.

Neji wholly hated Nara's insouciance, making him angrier. But knowing the nin's capacity to take any kind of insult without being emotionally damaged, Neji didn't know if he had a chance of beating the crap out of him. Sighing annoyingly with defeat, he released his hold on Shikamaru with a slight push.

Shikamaru lazily adjusted his vest and scowled. To accept Hyuuga's plan of being his lover was fine with him. But to experience the boy's unending stubbornness, cockiness, arrogance and anything negative that may impart Neji's personality, Shikamaru wryly thought that this plan may not be worth his one-week vacation.

"Might as well take a mission next week…" Shikamaru uttered unconsciously while rubbing the back of his head.

But Shikamaru's prattle didn't escaped Neji's keen hearing. "What did you say?"

"Huh? Nothing." Shikamaru replied as he started to walk out of the room. But the next statement Neji said made him stop in his tracks and re-evaluate his plans.

"Why not, Nara? Cut off our 'engagement' and might as well be doomed by my uncle's vengeance. You'll be the first one to try his patience after many decades. That would be quite an interesting sight to see, don't you think?"

Even from behind his back, Shikamaru could sense the smugness and sinister tone Neji was emitting. He knew Neji got the upper hand this time but that doesn't mean he would get the upper hand _always_.

Shikamaru turned around to see Neji gloating, victory spelled out boldly in front of him. "I won't back out, you bastard."

Neji wanted to throw his head back with laughter but suppressed his regal glee with a chuckle. He could smell, feel and taste his glorious victory right then and there. He almost hopped towards Shikamaru, smugness never leaving his face.

"Then don't." Neji softly whispered as he leaned towards Shikamaru's ear giving the taller man pleasant shivers (WHAT!) running down his spine. Much to Nara's discomfort, Neji leaned completely, quickly leaning his head on Shikamaru's shoulder before seductively placing his hands on the younger man's lean chest. Shikamaru swore that Neji did that move purposely. "Take care then, Shika-kun."

That was it, Shikamaru's discomfort turned to a mounting arousal threatening to form. As much as he didn't have a normal man's inclination for pleasure, he couldn't think why Neji—of all people—would be the one to give him his first well… sexual discomfort. This was oh-so-troublesome, bothersome, annoying and whatnot. Why are the gods punishing him? Was staring at the clouds a sin? Was being a lazy high-ranking officer a sin? Was sleeping ten hours a day a sin? Was he a BIG sin who needs to be punished?

Shikamaru pushed Neji away who still wore that smug look on his face. He checked himself if he was blushing and unluckily, he was. Damn. He turned around, saying to himself not to look back if ever the bastard calls him again. There, Neji was calling him again sans the sultry voice the Hyuuga used; he was now calling Shikamaru with that same cocky and demanding voice.

"Oi! Nara!"

Keep walking! Keep walking! Don't look back! He's just annoying you! Ignore him Shikamaru! Just ignore his call! Walk faster! Forward! Never look back! Wait! You forgot where the main gate is! Damn Hyuuga mansion! Why do they have to have a big house! Should I turn left? No, maybe right or mayb—

"I said wait." Neji stated calmly as he held onto Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru stood still forcing himself not to look at Neji who was already beside him.

"Meet me tomorrow at the park around nine o'clock. We have to talk." Neji uttered silently. "Turn to the right then to the left corner. You'll find the main gate there."

Shikamaru followed Neji's instruction and soon found the gate. He quickly went out and released a big breath he never thought he restrained while inside. He absently scratched the back of his head, a soon forming habit. He walked away from the Hyuuga mansion a couple of meters before stopping and taking a last look—for the time being—knowing that he'll be there around more often.

"Naa Shikamaru…what shit have you done?"

TBC

A/N: I was planning to do a romance/humor fic but I don't think I have that kind of talent that's why I placed it on a romance/general fic. Did I portray Shika's character off the hook? Damn. It's so hard…but it's worth it. It's still bad, isn't it? Sigh. TT Uhmmm reviews would be nice….


	3. Chapter 3

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, I really do appreciate your comments.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hyuuga Neji sauntered towards the park listlessly. Yesterday was something he thought would never occur in his life for a million years. And the fact that he was still engaged was not a good thing. Right, but he had to do this if he wanted to escape his uncle's claws.

So what now? What happens after this? Yeah, he is 'engaged' to an indolent nin he barely considered as an acquaintance, meaning his first problem is solved. But future problems will soon arise and Neji didn't even think about it. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled Nara with his predicaments. If he let his uncle choose whomever he wanted for him, maybe the world would be a better place for him to live in. Besides, marriage was just a business deal for an aristocratic family like the Hyuuga.

Cousins were forced to marry their own cousins. It can already be considered as incest for many but it was a Hyuuga tradition. And traditions for them weren't a list of laws, which can be ignored so easily. Neji sighed, thinking about the 'what ifs' would be a waste of time. He should be dealing with the present already. And just that, he saw his 'lover' sitting idly on a nearby bench. Even from afar, Neji could already sense the Nara boy to be in deep slumber.

"Sleeping so early, Nara?" Neji asked as he sat beside the said boy. Shikamaru obviously stirred and sat more upright lazily, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah so what do we have to talk about?" Shikamaru said giving the Hyuuga boy a sidelong glance. Neji was dressed in a dark red kimono with silver lines emblazoning the lower part of kimono representing huge waves and a black obi to match the blood red dress. Shikamaru vaguely thought how the dark red dress made Neji's snow-like complexion look paler. His dark brown hair put in a simple bun with an ornate comb placed on top exposing the older boy's neck; very geisha indeed. Even without looking up close, Neji's rosy cheeks were obvious because of the warm weather. Aside from that, Neji was looking more and more feminine each time he saw him dressed in a kimono.

"I'll give you a deal." Neji declared without looking at Shikamaru. "I won't let my plans be ruined so I'll give you a deal. Anything you want in exchange for your participation."

Shikamaru pondered what Neji had just said. Quite a good way to keep someone's mouth shut, really. "Can't think of something right now."

Neji sighed expecting that kind of answer from the man. He looked at Shikamaru who was staring at the clouds. He followed suit and thought how Nara found staring at the clouds interesting.

"They placate me." Shikamaru replied at Neji's silent query.

"Oh." Shikamaru lowered his head and looked at Neji who still kept on staring above as if starting to find some interest on the clouds.

"You should be accustomed to go to our house everyday, Nara." Neji dictated the essentials. "Your presence will always be counted since we're about to be engaged. Our formal engagement would be a week or so from today which means as a couple, we have many things to needed to be arranged."

"Such as?" Neji looked at Shikamaru quite surprised that the lazy nin was actually listening to him.

"Well such as giving away invitations, having a formal gathering with your family and my family, accompanying me to have a kimono be made and all that bullshit usual couples do. You got me?"

"Yeah, I got you."

Neji knew what the Nara boy was feeling. He also didn't want those kinds of things but he had to if he wanted to make his show more plausible. His relatives weren't that easy to be fooled instantly. Well, experience made them like that. He wasn't the only Hyuuga who attempted a faux marriage ordeal just to cut off family ties.

Neji thought it was really stupid for his deranged cousins to turn their back against their family. They would sacrifice their family name for the sake of their lovers who didn't belong to the Hyuuga clan. Even if he has some hatred lingering for the Hyuuga's way of living, he wouldn't betray his family for such trivial matters—especially love.

"You look beautiful today." Shikamaru uttered unconsciously.

Neji's cheeks turned rosier at Shikamaru's remark. For the first time, Neji didn't have a retort to throw in. He was speechless, all in all. Shikamaru on the other hand was beating himself internally for letting such a remark be spoken. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't be giving such compliments to cocky bastards. What a troublesome thing to say, he really should start to keep his mouth shut from this moment onwards.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air each passing moment. Either of them wanted to start a conversation since both men weren't that good with pleasing words.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Is that you?"

Shikamaru looked towards his right and saw Ino, Chouji and Asuma walking towards their direction.

"Oh shit!" Shikamaru said as he pulled Neji upright and started to run and at least hide before his teammates saw him with Neji. He wasn't planning to reveal to anyone yet—not even his parents (although they'll know soon enough) that he was 'engaged' especially to a Hyuuga! That would definitely spell big trouble.

"Shikamaru! Wow! You have a girl with you!" It was definitely Ino's voice and from the tone she was implying, he knew Ino wouldn't let such a feat be ignored.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and cursed silently. Now what! Damn it!

"Will you let me go!" Neji nudged Shikamaru back to reality as he tried to pull his wrist away from Nara's hold. He didn't know why Nara started dragging him away making him almost fall because of his fucking tight kimono.

"Sorry…" Shikamaru uttered as released Neji's wrist. Neji made a grunting noise as he gently checked his now reddening right wrist.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Who is she, huh?" Shikamaru cringed seeing his teammates as well as his sensei nearing.

"What a beautiful woman!" Chouji said while munching greedily on his snacks.

"Woman…" Neji whispered dangerously, alerting Shikamaru with fear. He almost forgot that Neji hated being called a woman.

"Hi miss! We're Shikamaru's frie—"

"What did you ca—!" Shikamaru covered Neji's mouth automatically. Oh shit, they were really in deep trouble.

Ino looked at Chouji and Asuma with confusion. Then realization dawned upon them as Ino as spoke. "Hyuuga? Hyuuga Neji is that you?"

Neji wanted to say, 'Yeah! You morons! I'm Hyuuga Neji and you're going to pay for calling me a fucking woman!' Unfortunately for him, Nara was covering his mouth tightly, preventing him from killing the idiots.

"Yeah, he is Neji." Shikamaru said, not taking his hand off Neji's mouth.

"Wow Neji, never thought you had it in you to dress like a wo—"

"Uh… yeah, we're going now." Shikamaru said trying to suppress Neji's boiling anger. This was really troublesome. Now he knows that the gods were truly smacking him cheerfully. His supposed vacation became more of a punitive blessing than a graceful one.

"Oi matte, Shikamaru," Asuma said nonchalantly, "why are you with Neji?"

Sensing Neji's anger toning down a bit, he let go of the older boy whose cheeks were still flushed because of embarrassment and anger. Shikamaru didn't know what to answer. If they were his mere acquaintances, he would've easily lied, saying they accidentally met in the park.

But knowing Ino's unending meddling about such issues, he knew better than to give off such a lame fabrication. He might as well be expecting another bunch of hardcore gossips courtesy of Ino and her big loud mouth. Aside from her, Asuma could also be a blabbermouth when he's drunk. And Chouji…well he wouldn't care about such things if he always have a supply of food to chew. And that would also be troublesome if he were to supply Chouji's food.

"I'm his lover."

Shikamaru's mouth slackened.

Chouji's snack fell to the ground.

Asuma's cigarette followed the fate of Chouji's snack.

Ino's eyes buldged.

A cold wind blew around them, time seeming to stand still for a moment.

Neji almost threw his head back with laughter seeing the mixed reactions he got from them. Oh, this was so much fun for him that he decided to play on. With a smirk plastered smugly on his face, Neji curled an arm around Shikamaru's arm as he leaned his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Ne, Shika-kun," Neji said sweetly, "we really should go to my house now. Uncle Hiashi is expecting us this hour. Haven't I told you?"

Hearing Neji's words made Shikamaru instantly awake simultaneously connecting his mandible with his maxilla. He looked sideways and saw Neji's head comfortably leaning on his shoulder. What the hell was Neji up to? Isn't he aware of how his reputation might be ruined by what he was doing… in public! Thank god, no one seemed to stroll in park this early, Shikamaru thought, cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"Uh… well…"

"Shika-kun?" Ino repeated Neji's words weakly. Chouji was still rooted in his spot, not even noticing his ruined snack. Same state goes for Asuma who just kept on blinking, his jaws starting to slack lower.

This was it. He didn't have a reputation to start with and with news like this he knew would spread around Konoha in the next twenty-four hours, he was so dead. Just facing his parents' wrath (his mother was tolerable but his father's rants were deadly) would mean a victorious suicide. Where was his dream one-week vacation? Ah well, it was quickly dissolving into thin air already, leaving no traces behind. By now, he was already praying so hard for the ground to gape open and eat him alive, better send him to hell quick. He closed his eyes tightly ready for the cacophony his teammates and sensei was capable of coming his way. I'm ready… bring it on…

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino shrieked. Oh shit, here it goes… one, two three….

Shikamaru was almost thrown towards the ground, Neji quickly separating himself from him as Ino jumped and gave him a 'bear hug' as many would consider it.

"I'm so happy for yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Ino never ceased to make Shikamaru's ears suffer. It was like the past, when they were still a team and with Chouji adding up to…wait a minute. Was he dreaming or was he already eaten alive by hell? Wh-where did the supposed chiding and hardcore ramblings he swore he would hear any minute? Why was his face still bruise-free when Asuma was supposed to beat him to death together with Chouji? Wait! Wait! Wait! Was he hearing correctly? He focused on what Ino and Asuma were saying.

"Congratulations, Shika! Never thought you had it in you to court anybody! And to think that you fished a beautiful Hyuuga, might as celebrate tonight!"

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUU! You dolt! Why didn't you tell us earlier! How long were you dating, huh?"

"Shika! You owe me a day's meal at my favorite restaurant for not telling me all about this! I thought we're friends? Chomp. Chomp. Chomp."

"Hey wait, did you and Neji already settled for some plans? When will your wedding day be?"

"Ohhohohohho, Shikamaru, I'm so proud of you! My student! My lazy student is getting married! Now I have something to boast when I get to have some drinks with Gai!"

"Shika! Have you bought Neji some gifts?"

"Oi Shikamaru! I expect an invitation okay? Don't forget I was once your sensei…."

"Invitation? Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. Oi Shika! I want one, too! And be sure to consult me for a good menu for the reception! Chomp. Chomp."

"Shikamaru! You asshole! You're such a lucky man! Even if you're lazy and ugly and dull, you're getting married! Aaaah! I wish Sasuke-kun would propose to me, too!"

"But Ino… I'm here… I can propose to you if you want!"

"Shut up, Chouji! Aaaaaah! Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru blinked several times before realization hit him. He felt himself wilt uncontrollably. He was… saved in the least of expression. He looked at his teammates engorged on planning stuffs for him and unbelievably, Asuma was listening and eager to help, 'in any possible way.' He shuddered at the very thought of them planning something for him. Everything was damn troublesome!

"Having fun with them, my dear Shika-kun?"

Ah, Shikamaru almost forgot the promoter of this soon-to-be-booming problem. He could almost touch the intangible arrogance and sheer conceitedness of Hyuuga Neji. He rarely gets mad but he was now totally pissed with the longhaired man.

"You really are a bastard, Hyuuga." Shikamaru seethed as he turned around to face Neji.

Neji smirked smugly and crossed his arms across his chest. "Thank you. That is the best compliment I've ever had in my lifetime."

Shikamaru was ready to charge the bastard but resulted to clasping both sides of his head and let out an exasperated sound that was half sigh and half shout. Truly, Shikamaru does know 'murder' when he's enraged but the time-lapse of his heightened emotions are short spanned. Which leads his just blossoming anger kaput; it truly was pesky and annoying in an endless way.

"Heh, you want to marry me so badly, Neji? You're such a woman." Shikamaru said with unconditional contempt behind his lazy expression.

"What did you say?" Neji snapped, veins starting to be visible along the lateral side of his eyes. To think that he had the upper hand on this again, he was being countered!

"Heeeeeyyyy… lover's quarrel early in the morning?" Ino asked with pretentious concern. She obviously was enjoying the show. And with Neji and Shikmaru obviously eyeing her with murderous intent, Ino ignored it. She walked (almost trotted) between the two and placed a hand on each shoulders, patting it cheerfully. "Ne Shika, why don't you and Neji go to the Hyuuga mansion already? I'm sure Neji's uncle is already waiting for both of you, right Neji?"

Neji only stared at Shikamaru with hatred. You want a fight, Nara? Then you're getting one. Neji relaxed as his eyes returned to normal. He shrugged off Ino's continuously patting hand and turned to leave.

"Neji?" Ino asked more for Shikamaru's sake.

"If you wish to come with me, you may." Neji spoke, addressing his words to Shikamaru.

"What are you waiting for!" Ino said with enthusiasm as he pushed Shikamaru to walk. "Go with him! Hurry!"

Shikamaru, who was annoyed, pissed and already itching to go home and sleep, somehow forced himself to follow Neji. The Hyuuga was obviously challenging him. He maybe lazy and all but if his dignity and vacation is at stake, there's no turning back.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Sorry for the late update and thank you so much for reviewing.

Chapter 4

"A miracle, you followed."

"Yeah, a true miracle why I put up with you."

Hyuuga Neji turned to face Shikamaru who was absently scratching the back of his head. They were inside the Hyuuga mansion already and were walking towards the reception room. Neji stopped in his tracks, the smug expression never leaving his face.

"What?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Man, he never should've spoken. It was costing him more energy than necessary.

Neji outstretched his arms, about to reach for Shikamaru when the lazy nin stepped backwards.

"Oi, Neji… what the hell are you—"

"I also have dignity, Nara." Neji said while grabbing the lazy nin closer and arranged Shikamaru's vest. "We are a couple and I don't want my soon to be fiancé looking like a deranged man."

Irritated with Neji's criticisms, Shikamaru slapped Neji's hands a little forcefully. "Then try to act a little more like having one, Neji-sama."

"Hn." Neji's lips tightened. He again started to walk Shikamaru behind him and stopped in front of two sliding doors. When Shikamaru stopped beside him, he offered his left hand.

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed the extended hand.

"Take my hand." Neji said seriously.

Shikamaru's brow rose. "Why should I?"

Neji sighed. "Because Nara Shikamaru, you dimwitted nin, my uncle is a keen observer of body language. Now from the look on our faces, even a blind man could sense the animosity between us and if my uncle sensed that, you and I are dead."

"I won't take it." Shikamaru said as he pocketed his hands.

"What the hell did you say!"

"Are you deaf?" This was so troublesome, why did he even bother to talk. The truth is Neji gained Shikamru's respect. Compared to Ino, Neji can make him prattle and counter insults. He has been denying it since yesterday but he is quite enjoying their little war.

"Fuck it, Nara! Give me your hand!" Neji grabbed Shikamaru's arm and tried to pry the hand away from the pocket but Shikamaru wouldn't budge. After some hard pulls, Neji was able to haul Shikamaru's hand free and entwined his own hand with it.

"Give it back!" Shikamaru hissed and tried to free his hand from Neji's grasp.

"No! Shut up, Nara!"

"Shit! I said give it back!"

"Fuck off! Just be—ow!"

"Release my hand!"

"That's it you asshole! You son of a—"

"Neji? Is that you?"

Neji and Shikamaru stopped dead from what they were about to do. Shikamaru was already positioning a kunai over their entwined hands while Neji's Byakugan is already itching to destroy all of Shikamaru's chakra points.

Silent and soft steps were heard before the sliding doors opened apart; Hyuuga Hiashi appeared. "What are the two of you doing?" Hiashi questioned upon seeing the kunai and Neji's Byakugan activated.

"Uh well… uhmm…" Neji didn't have an answer. They were dead. He was so dead.

"Shikamaruuu!"

Neji and Shikamaru blinked thinking to whose voice it belonged. Neji had no idea who called Shikamaru but the lazy nin definitely knew who was calling him.

"Oh man… so bothersome…."

Hyuuga Hiashi sidestepped and there stood a middle-aged woman whose features were of a good-natured, loving and doting mother. She walked towards Shikamaru and faced her son with a serious expression.

"Uhmmm, mom…," Shikamaru spoke, his hand still entwined with Neji's completely forgotten. "I-I can explain…."

"My beloved son!" Shikamaru's mother's expression changed from serious to a happy one as she embraced her son lovingly. "My son is getting married!"

"Uh mom… how did you know I was—" Shikamaru was really in for the day. Why was he expecting rants and recrimination when they saw his 'engagement' with the Hyuuga a miracle?

"Oh that! Well you owe me an explanation, young man. If it wasn't for Ino who went to our house this morning, then I wouldn't have the slightest idea that you're already engaged!"

"This is so troublesome…." Shikamaru uttered under his breath. He forgot that Ino's mouth is a nonstop machine of gossips and news. He should've known better.

"You must be Neji!" Shikamaru's mother spoke softly as she turned to face Neji.

"Uhmm… yes." Neji replied, his cheeks slightly burning. He doesn't know how to act in front of people—much more his 'soon-to-be-mother-in-law'! He was anti-social for goodness' sake! And—wait! Wait! Wait! Why the hell was Nara's mother here in their house? And if he guessed correctly, Nara's mother was with his uncle before he and Shikamaru appeared. That means… oh god no!

"Such a beautiful lad!" Shikamaru's mom said as she gently cupped Neji's face. "Shika! You have such an adorable fiancée!"

Neji reddened more upon hearing the compliments. He was literally ignorant when it comes to family gatherings and meeting people, much more when taking compliments.

"Why don't we take a seat for a moment?" Hiashi spoke and ushered them inside the room. Neji sat beside his uncle while Shikamaru and his mother sat across them, a low table separating the two parties.

"Thank you for having me here, Hiashi-sama." Shikamaru's mother said gently with a smile.

"We will be in-laws in the near future. Please call me Hiashi." Hiashi spoke with a smile grazing his lips as well. It was that obvious that Neji's uncle and Shikamaru's mother were excited and happy. Neji and Shikamaru didn't like the tone they were subtly implying behind those words.

Shikamaru's mother smiled affectionately at Shikamaru then Neji, making the latter lower his head and tried to hide the creeping blush. "Then Hiashi-san, you may call me Satsutori, Tori for short."

"Very well then, Tori-san." Hiashi smiled. "Then let's get straight to the point now, shall we? Shikamaru-kun and Neji, we've decided that your formal engagement will be three days from now."

"Three days from now!" Neji and Shikamaru blurted simultaneously as they faced the person beside them.

"Yes, three days from now." Hiashi confirmed.

"B-but it's too early!" Neji spoke, panic starting to be evident in his voice. He wasn't ready for this! Damn engagement! He really should've opted for his uncle's choice! Now brewing trouble was already chasing him! Neji looked at Shikamaru and tired to plead for some support.

"N-neji's right, mom! It's too early for us to be married! Why do you want us to get married so badly?" Shikamaru reasoned. TROUBLESOME!

Nara Tori laughed softly and place a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Shika, you're not yet getting married! It's only an engagement! Now who's itching to tie the knot?"

Neji and Shikamaru sank on their seats with red faces. Hiashi and Tori laughed heartily upon seeing their expressions.

"I've learned my lesson when it comes to engagement plans." Hiashi declared with a smile. "I gave Hinata the permission to plan for her own marriage and look! She's engaged but wedding plans are as far as heaven!"

"I agree with you, Hiashi-san. Our children these days don't know the value of time. Can't they see that we are already waiting for our grandchildren? We're ready to be grandparents!"

"Yes, yes. I believe I also want that kind of disposition now that they can already start a family of their own. It looks like their afraid of marriage, don't you think?"

"Yes, it seems they are. I wonder why…."

"Uncle…."

"Mom…"

"What?" Hiashi and Tori asked.

"We're not yet ready!" Neji and Shikamaru answered.

"Of course you're not ready!" Tori said. "That's why we're giving you three days for the preparation!"

"So you better make use of it." Hiashi added.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other before lowering their heads in defeat. Neji's world was whirling. Three days. Only three days to escape this plan. He thought that he was saved when he made the plan with Nara, but disaster was the ultimate effect of it.

"Then three days it will be." Neji stated defiantly leaving his uncle and Shikamaru's mom delighted and Shikamaru fearing for the worst in the next three days of his life.

TBC

A/N: Yes, Hinata's engaged. To whom? You'll find sooner or later. I also have an announcement about my on going fics. Just check my homepage and read it. You can definitely kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Profanity is present, as always. And to all who reviewed! Thank you so much: ) On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Man, why do you have to come with me?"

"Do you think I want to? I'm being forced."

"So pesky."

"Hn."

Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji walked side by side across the hall. They went to the Anbu office because Shikamaru had to submit a leave for his engagement. Shikamaru wore the usual outfit of a Jounin, preferring the more conservative clothes than the usual Anbu outfit. Neji on the other hand still wore a kimono. This time, a lilac kimono with soft patterns of flowers everywhere and an obi with darker lilac color.

Shikamaru and Neji went to a room where high-ranking Anbu officers stayed. Casual hellos and acknowledgements welcomed both of them. Shikamaru went to the head staff who sat at the large table across the room. Shikamaru greeted the gentle faced head Anbu casually.

"Hey Shikamaru! What brought you here?"

"I have to get a form to fill for my leave." Shikamaru replied lazily as ever. Instead of sleeping some twelve hours of sleep he badly needed, here he was asking for a leave because he's getting engaged.

"Leave? For what?"

"I'm getting engaged."

Silence filled the room as some occasional breaking of coffee mugs and dropped weapons echoed. Even the look on the head Anbu's face definitely passed for disbelief. Here we go again, Shikamaru thought wryly. First the shock, then the congratulations and all that jazz. Three, two, one.

"Wow, Nara! You're getting married!"

"You're so lucky! So who's the lucky girl who caught your lazy heart, huh?"

Uhh, actually he's a man. Come to think of it, he never actually thought about what circumstances might lead to knowing he's engaged to a man.

"Wait! When's your wedding?"

"Hey Nara! I expect an invitation for all of us okay?"

"Hey! You didn't bring your fiancée with you?"

"Yeah Shikamaru! Where's she? You can't hide her forever!"

"Shika! Why not a little party later on? Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah! A celebration because the laziest of us is getting married! I can't believe it, Shikamaru!"

See? Shikamaru already knew what was coming. He sighed with defeat. He wanted to get out of the room quick. Wait… where's Neji? He said that he'd wait for him near the door. He turned around only to be welcomed by flailing arms here and there grabbing him, patting him on the head, giving him healthy punches on the arm.

"Hey! Get off me. Neji! Oi Neji, are you still in this room?" Shikamaru shouted making the room silent for the second time. Ugh, this was so pesky.

"I'm here." Came a reply amongst the throng of Anbus. Some Anbus parted apart and there was Neji, cheeks burning and still standing near the door. For Neji the scene was horrendous. He didn't know such highly respected officers could instantly turn to raging chimps upon knowing that one of them is getting married. Most of the faces he saw were unfamiliar for him (duh, anti-social, remember!). And worst of all, he was being squished in a corner by hooligans. He could definitely feel that almost everyone in the room knew Shikamaru—actually more likely famous. And he could already guess why—because of his laziness. Most of them were regaled that the lazy nin was getting married.

Shikamaru already got the form. He decided to fill it up in a more peaceful place and he definitely knew that Neji was already uncomfortable with such a crowd. He needed to get the two of them out of here, fast.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said as he traversed the room and stood beside the longhaired nin.

"Oi Shikamaru! Wait!"

Shikamaru and Neji stopped in their tracks. Shikamaru sighed perpetually irritated already. Wasn't that enough? He never knew getting to be engaged was so capital troublesome. He scratched the back of his head and turned; his bovine expression perfectly plastered on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?"

"Hey, isn't he one of the Anbu officers, too?"

"He's a Hyuuga, I can see."

"He looks cute with the kimono."

"Yeah, I agree with you."

"Oi Nara! Who is—wait… don't tell me…he's your fiancée!"

Shikamaru could already sense the uneasy state Neji was in. He couldn't blame the aristocratic bastard. Such uncivilized conduct he just saw in this room could make any elite person faint.

"Oi Nara! Will we just go? I can't stand to be in the same room with such unethical… beings." Neji stated with agitation.

"Oi Neji! Will you shu—"

"Why? It is true." Neji said with a smirk as he scanned the room, Anbus staring at them. "Such bastards. I wonder how the hell were they accepted as Anbus."

Shikamaru clasped a hand across his forehead. Man, Neji's mouth is so troublesome. And the Hyuuga feared no one! He wasn't in the right mood to start a tiff with anyone right now. Especially two dozens of Anbus in an almost claustrophobic room. Oh man. He was gong to be beaten because of a foul mouthed bastard. Oh, he meant his fiancée.

"God, Neji. You're such a bastard…."

An Anbu slowly walked towards them and Shikamaru instantly placed himself in front of Neji. As much as he wanted his bastardic fiancée to be beaten up, he also feared Hyuuga Hiashi's wrath.

"Uhh, wait…ahaha. Neji's in a rather foul moo—"

"Man, Shika! You have a cute fiancée!"

"Yeah he's an adorable one!"

"Quite fiery I would say but definitely pretty! How did you managed to get a beauty like this? I want one, too!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Oi Nara! You sure will be under the mercy of your fiancée, huh?"

"Hey! Is he good in bed?"

"Bet he is!"

A merry laughter and cheerful exchange of ideas filled the room and left Shikamaru dumbstruck. Was he seeing for real? Where were the punches? Kunais threw in his direction? Neji's voice woke him in his rather unattractive state.

"See, Nara? They are morons."

Shikamaru turned around and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I agree with you on that."

"Hn." Neji badly wanted to get out of the room already. He straightened his kimono a little and sighed with annoyance. Suddenly an arm wound to his shoulders surprisingly pulling him towards the owner of the limb.

"What the—"

"Hey, beautiful! What can you say about our lazy boy? What makes him attractive?"

"Get your hands off me." Neji said between clenched teeth. Just a little more and his patience would be erased on the face of the earth. One more….

"Ooohh, fiery one. Do you want to have a little drink with us?'

That. Was. It. Neji balled a fist and connected it with the said Anbu's face, straight and hard sending the man trotting backwards. Ah, the aphrodisiac of fighting. Neji missed the feeling of triumph. Come on bring them on. He needed not to use his Byakugan on such wimps.

"O-oi! Neji!" Shikamaru was surprised with Neji's reaction. Neji was REALLY pissed. An unnecessary brawl would cost him his leave! Can't the bastard see that! Argh! He needed to take Neji out of here. NOW. "Stop it, you bastard! It'll cost me my leave!"

"Don't tell me what to do! And who are you calling a bastard, you BASTARD!" Neji was fed up. He was impatient to kill everyone in the room. His next banter was promptly put to a halt when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "What!"

Without hesitation, dozens of Anbus flocked around Neji wanting to embrace him and kiss him. Shikamaru stood there stunned. Really, he shouldn't be coming up with such gory thoughts that wouldn't happen. 'Expect the worst' should be paraphrased as 'expect the weirdest.'

"Get off me, motherfucking bastards!"

"Awww so cute! I want to kiss you!"

"Stop it! Don't touch me!"

"So pretty and fierce!"

"I said sto—" A hand grabbed Neji's arm pulling him away from the crowd of Neji-obsessed Anbus. "Hey! Let go of—" Neji was dragged towards the door and out of the room.

"Oi Neji, are you okay?"

Neji glared at his 'savior.' With flushed cheeks and hair disheveled, the glare looked less taunting. "Do I look okay to you!"

"Well you could at least say thank you." Shikamaru grimly said. Man, no matter how aristocratic and elite Neji was, his manners were far from the line of good breeding.

"You don't deserve such." Neji said still gasping for some air. Shikamaru held Neji's wrist and started to walk.

"Where the hell are we going? And let go of me!" Neji shouted but it came out as a plea. He was enervated. Who the hell wouldn't be when a throng of men are trying to harass you!

Shikamaru stopped making Neji bump on his back accompanied with a soft growl of pain. Shikamaru released Neji's wrist and pointed at a door.

"What are we doing here?"

Shikamaru fished his handkerchief and gave it to Neji. "Go clean yourself. I also have some dignity and I don't want my soon to be fiancée looking like a rape victim."

Neji scowled at the statement as he roughly grabbed the cloth. "If you tried to get us out of that room sooner then I wouldn't be an embarrassment to my fiancé."

———-

Fifteen minutes had passed after Neji emerged from the restroom looking like a new doll. They were currently seated in front of the Hokage. Shikamaru already filled up the form and the last thing he would have to do was submit it to the Hokage. The lazy nin threw a sidelong glance at Neji who sat beside him. Neji looked tired already. He almost pitied the Hyuuga for such traumatic experience that occurred a few moments ago.

"So you are engaged." Tsunaded looked up from the form Shikamaru handed.

Shikamaru nodded because opening his mouth would tire him more. Tsunade took a good look at Shikamaru then at Neji. She placed the form on the desk and clasped her hands together to support her chin.

Shikamaru tried his best to suppress a yawn but it still escaped as a sigh. He glanced again at Neji and saw the same tired look. The poor Hyuuga, they still had an appointment today after this. Hmm… Shikamaru thought that maybe he should cancel it for today. Wait a shitty minute? When the hell did he start caring for the bastard? Argh!

"Nara Shikamaru." Tsunade spoke cutting Shikamaru's thoughts. "I never thought you're into… well, men."

Shikamaru was definitely not ready for that. Just to refresh your memory, Nara Shikamaru never took pleasure in dating or anything a normal man would do. Sure he'd met many girls in the past and most of them were aesthetically beautiful. But not an ounce of attraction would bore his lazy emotions for the past years. Yeah, yeah well his dad kept on teasing him about Ino. For goodness' sake! Ino's mouth's a machine gun! No one knew how long his suicidal tendencies were when he, Ino and Chouji were grouped as genins. Thank heavens you don't have to stay as a group until the ends of the earth. As for his sexuality, Shikamaru didn't mind such notion at all. He was never attracted to anyone so he couldn't place himself as purely heterosexual. Maybe he was bisexual or even homosexual since he has always thought of women as loud and annoying as Ino. For Nara Shikamaru, Ino is the epitome of women. He now looked directly at Hyuuga Neji who didn't seem to notice his stare.

What about Neji? Well, as much as he didn't want to admit, Neji gave him his first uh, sexual discomfort. And as much as how obnoxious the bastard can be he also liked Neji's control over his privacy. If only Neji's personality isn't so stubborn and pesky and troublesome, they might have been good friends or… more than that. What the fuck! Argh! Where the hell could that heaven-forbid evil thought come from?

"Nara. Nara!" Tsunade snapped but not before she noticed Shikamaru's intense gaze lingering on the Hyuuga. She smiled slyly but quickly hid it. She needed to be composed and act more like a respectable Hokage. Thank all the Hokages that Shizune wasn't with her or she might have gone ballistic. Didn't you know? Tsunade can be a pervert, too. And she's much worse than Jiraiya. Heheheh. She sure wouldn't let this event pass.

"What!" Shikamaru retorted. As much as he wanted to respect Tsunade, he simply couldn't. He's just like Naruto (but Naruto's more impudent) whenever he came face to face with the Hokage. Man, why does everything have to be troublesome? Oops, he forgot, Tsunade's a girl. And girls are troublesome.

"I asked you if both of your parents approved of your relationship."

"They are." They're actually more excited than we are, Shikamaru wanted to add but it would cost him more saliva.

Tsunade nodded at Shikamaru's reply and turned her attention at Neji. "Hyuuga Neji, are you sure you want to marry Nara? Don't you know how loud he snores and how bad his hy—"

"Oi! Wait a min—"

"I don't care." That statement made Tsunade and Shikamaru shut up. Neji raised his head, trying to suppress his impatience. "I'm not marrying him because of his habits or anything."

Tsunade raised a brow. This is quite interesting to be ignored. "Oh? Then why?"

"I'm marrying him because I have deep affections for Nara. And I believe he does, too." Neji said nonchalantly.

Right. The ever calm and reserved Hyuuga Neji. Always full of unending surprises. Of course he knew Neji couldn't enunciate the cursed three words without flinching so he opted for 'deep affections.' Ch. He could only imagine Neji staying up late thinking of what kind of tactics he should use and Shikamaru was quite sure that statement has been practiced for many times. Just plain apathetic words.

"And I do believe that, too." Tsunade said looking more interested than the usual. With that, Neji and Shikamaru stood up and walked towards the door side by side. Tsunade called again, a slight amusement seeping through her voice.

"Chotto matte, Nara and Hyuuga." Tsunade said. "Here is one of my experiments. Try it and tell me the results." She threw the object at Neji who effortlessly caught it.

"What's this?" Neji asked and eyed the small jar that looked like a jar for petroleum jelly.

"Read it." Tsunade said composedly when in fact she was already itching to see the couple's expression. She almost let out a snicker.

Neji turned around the jar as Shikamaru stepped closer to him, trying to look what it was. Neji saw an inscription on a paper pasted on the jar. The letters were quite small so he had to squint to read it properly.

"Tsu…nade's, what's this? Special… luke? Lude?" When Neji realized what the hell the jar's content was his body was already convulsing with enough anger to massacre half of Konoha's populace. More than his pernicious intent he thought he was going to faint with mortification and insanity.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked and grabbed the jar from Neji and read the inscription quite loudly. "Tsunade's… special… lube?" He looked at Neji and cursed silently forgetting Tsunade's inclination for pranks and well, perverseness. He grabbed Neji exactly before the Hyuuga lunged at the Hokage who was already releasing some giggles.

"I'm going to kill you!" Neji seethed. He was never this angry and humiliated! And by the oh-what-did-I-do and I'm-innocent Tsunade's expression wore, Neji wanted to tear that face which was covered by dozens of layers of make up. "You old hag!"

"Stop it Neji! What the—OW!" Shikamaru growled as he successfully nudged Neji out of the Hokage's office while sporting a hard jab on his abdomen. No thanks to the berserk Hyuuga.

—--

"Why did you let her do that!" Neji snarled at Shikamaru. They were now outside the Anbu office and nearing the park. Shikamaru thought he might go deaf with all of Neji's rants. So bothersome.

"Well you almost destroyed my one week vacation if you haven't realized. Not once but twice. Oh man, this is so troublesome" Shikamaru lazily replied. He turned his head and looked at Neji who managed to control his outrage for awhile with a large exhalation. Their next appointment would be at the kimono tailor. Shikamaru vaguely knew how bothersome and tiring fitting kimonos were thanks to Ino's complaints annually how she has to put up with her mother encouraging her to attend soirees to meet other men who doesn't bore the name Uchiha Sasuke. "Oi Neji, do you want to cancel our appointment with the tailor? I'll take you home; you look like a zombie already." Damn it! He shouldn't have said the last sentence! Now Neji's looking at him as if he just surrendered his indolence.

The lazy nin squirmed under Neji's you're-weird-look and suddenly found the ice cream stand five meters away interesting. He wanted to scratch the back of his head but he seemed too shy (WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!) to do some movements. Just then, an arm curled around one of his pocketed arms making him slightly jolt. Shikamaru turned to see Neji standing closer (DAMN IT!) to him with a rather small amused smile grazing his lips.

"Didn't know you cared." Neji said without malice, ignoring the homely remark about him looking like a zombie. But Shikamaru thought better than that.

"I don't." Was the lazy nin's irritated reply.

TBC

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know you've waited for almost a month and you've just read pure crap! I'm so sorry! Sorry but reviews would be nice... make my day! I'm dying with all the school work here. : (


	6. Chapter 6

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Crappy chapter again but thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 6

Fuck you, Shikamaru! Why the hell did you do that! Nara Shikamaru consciously walked towards the market looking like a healthy tomato. He slowed down by a shop with a clear window and checked if his cheeks were still red and damn was it. He let out an exasperated sigh and scratched the back of his head. Neji wasn't only a bastard. The Hyuuga was definitely pesky! And bothersome! And… beauti—NO! Neji's an asshole! Argh! What was he thinking about!

"Young man, are you okay?" An elderly man asked, passing by. Oh great now he was attracting attention because of too much thinking about Neji. Argh! Why was he thinking about him?

Shikamaru plainly nodded at the man and continued walking. First of all, why was he feeling all strained and tense? You want to know? Well, it all started two hours ago when… when they visited the kimono shop.

—--

Okay so nearly two hours ago, Shikamaru and Neji went to the Hyuuga clan's couturier. From the way Shikamaru saw how tortuous and troublesome a big aristocratic family and its traditions can be, he can never thank the heavens much. He was thankful enough he was born a Nara. When the lazy nin saw the shop, a fly almost went inside his mouth. Nara Shikamaru who never cared for anything except clouds and sleeping for the first time knew the meaning of 'awe.' The shop that looked like a not-so humble piece of abode and could compete with the Hyuuga mansion's intricate designs was too big for a shop. One would be terrified of stepping into such opulent house when you might accidentally break some of the highly expensive vases. A shudder almost passed Shikamaru's body. Even the receiving area where both nins were ushered in by five geisha-looking women could contend with the Hyuuga's reception room.

Neji explained to him that the Hatsumomo (1) House was making kimonos for the Hyuuga ever since. The lazy nin inferred that this shop wasn't just a tacky piece of kimono couturier—hell, he doesn't even know the road where the shop was located! He knew better than to assert it was an uptown road for rich people alike. Shikamaru thought how much a single kimono would cost. Neji replied that it was worth more than his life, in the least of manners.

Well, trouble wasn't giving them a free time that day, almost. When the head House welcomed them, Shikamaru could only think for the worst. Neji foreboded trouble. The old woman who presumably was an octogenarian but walked and talked more gracefully than any woman Shikamaru knew gave them heartfelt greetings. Like those five women, she also presented herself in an elaborate kimono of red orange and light blue color. Her hair was placed in a bun with an ornate golden comb pinned atop, which reminded Shikamaru of Neji's outfit when they met at the park.

"Good day Hyuuga-sama and Nara-sama." The old woman greeted in a rather beautiful and youthful voice. "I believe you're here to pick a special kimono for your engagement, am I right?"

"Yes." Neji said respectfully. Wow. Shikamaru never thought Neji was capable of doing such courteous manners.

"It's been awhile since Hiashi-sama ordered us to prepare the best kimonos for a family relative. How old are you now, Neji-sama?"

"I'm nineteen, oba-san." Neji answered.

The old woman laughed softly. "Well then it's the just the right age for you to marry! I remember your mother and father sitting in this same room and ordering for a kimono for their wedding. I never thought that it has been that long since I saw them. Ah, nineteen years, indeed…."

So Neji's parents went here as well, Shikamaru thought. Of course, dumb ass they were Hyuugas! He glanced at Neji and saw him blushing. Cute. WHAT! What the hell was he thinking! Argh! It was downright troublesome!

"What's your name, Nara-sama?" the old woman asked as she turned to Shikamaru.

"Ah, Shikamaru." The lazy nin replied and found himself blushing, too. Amazing how the friendly approach the old woman—known to Neji as 'oba-san'—made him blush. Not only him but Neji as well. He never thought bastards knew how to blush.

"Ah, Shikamaru-sama. I've known Neji-sama since he was born and I've loved him like any child from the Hyuuga clan. I hope you will take care of him." the old woman finished off with a loving smile a mother might produce for her own child. Shikamaru found himself promising and Neji found himself blushing more—irritated that oba-san was treating him like a child and more irritated that he couldn't do anything to stop her from doing that.

"Well then, Neji-sama, I believe its time for you to fit some kimonos." The old woman said. She escorted Neji to the adjacent room revealed by the two sliding doors in front of them. Neji signaled for Shikamaru to wait for him so the lazy nin did.

When both had exited, the old woman returned and gave Shikamaru a soft knowing smile again. "I hope you would keep up to your promise, Shikamaru-sama." The old woman said with a sad look in her eyes, which was drowned by her beautiful smile. "Neji-sama needs you more than you'll ever know."

Shikamaru was left there staring at the door where the old woman stood a few seconds ago. Neji needed me? Shikamaru sighed. If only the old woman knew… Few minutes later, two of the five geisha-looking women appeared and offered Shikamaru some hot green tea and sweets. What was it with aristocrats that they pair green tea with sweets?

After about ten minutes and Neji still nowhere in sight, Shikamaru stood and went to the wide porch connecting to a garden. The sky was visibly overcast that day so Shikamaru opted to observe the beautifully trimmed garden. Flowers were everywhere and a small tarn was filled with gold carps and some turtles.

"How do I look?" A familiar voice reached Shikamaru's ears snapping him back to reality. He glanced towards Neji and was about to comment on how troublesome did the longhaired nin kept him waiting but no words came.

Neji was wearing a golden kimono with fine exquisite details exploring the silken dress. If Shikamaru saw how dumb his expression was, he would've slapped himself to death. Unfortunately, Neji, the old woman and two geishas—who were already giggling—were the only ones who can see him.

The old woman let out a soft laugh, too, together with the geishas. "I remember Hizashi-sama also wore the same face when he saw his fiancée in a bright kimono. And now look, I think were making history here, don't you think, Neji-sama?"

Neji was blushing too furiously to be able to answer the woman. Why did oba-san even brought up that story about father and mother! Argh! So troublesome! Dammit! Now he's talking like the lazy asshole. He would make sure to beat the crap out of Nara as soon as they step out of the shop.

Neji's uneasiness compared to Shikamaru's was trifle. Shikamaru almost ran out of the room! He was… he was fucking blushing like there was no tomorrow! Why? Because… because Neji looked so… so…

"He's beautiful, isn't he, Shikamaru-sama?" the old woman said. There. Oba-san already said the word Shikamaru couldn't say. Argh! Wait a minute! He thought… he thought that Neji was beautiful! He wanted to die right then and there.

But unfortunately he didn't die right the and there. For another hour or so, Neji fitted different kimonos with intricate designs and modeled them for Shikamaru. Remind you, modeled. Well, in the first place Neji didn't want Nara to accompany him here but his uncle demanded so objecting would be lethal. He 'modeled' several kimonos to the lazy nin who looked more interested on running towards the door than look at him.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare in admiration on how beautiful the kimonos were. He might feign boredom but the truth was he really anticipated Neji's 'modeling.' He didn't know why Neji would always ask him if the kimono looked okay. Shikamaru thought that Neji looked pretty whatever kimono he fitted. Oh holy heavens! Why did he think of that! He shook his head intensely making Neji look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you" Neji asked wit brows furrowed.

"I'm now having a headache." Shikamaru lazily replied. Neji almost slaughtered him. How dare him! All he ever did was look at him which to Neji's view was more perfunctory than willingness. He was the on who had the right to say that line! Grrr… Neji dismissed the very attractive thought of murdering his 'fiance' right then. With a snort, he returned to the fitting room.

Now, that's not the part why Shikamaru was cussing and all down the street. Here's the real reason.

On the umpteenth time Neji fitted a kimono, he wore a white one with small delicate lace-like patterns all over. The fitting room consisted of a big room with heavy silver curtains serving as divider. When Neji emerged from the fitting room, Shikamaru didn't know what the hell happened to the Hyuuga but suddenly Neji tripped and fell towards the floor, face first, instantly forming some colorful blasphemes.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fuck it, Nara! Will you just help me here!" Well, to explain further, Neji brought the heavy curtain with his downfall. Now, he looked like a heap of curtain and chiffon with a head poking amongst the fabric. Shikamaru stood up from his position and helped Neji on his feet. He extended a hand to Neji in which the Hyuuga gratefully accepted.

Neji who never ceased to curse that tiring day kept straightening his kimono downwards as he stood up. There was no one to help him so it made the situation harder. The Hyuuga who didn't looked up from what he was doing—a habit Neji formed from wearing kimonos for nineteen years—didn't realized he has a big piece of chiffon cloth draped over his head. Shikamaru lazily lifted the cloth up with two hands thinking that Neji might start cussing again. Damn it, by the end of the day he was quite sure half of his hearing ability would perish. Neji's mouth can be a lot like Ino, too! He somberly reminded himself not to totally piss Neji off.

Reacting to the movement, Neji looked up making eye contact with the lazy nin. And suddenly, that sole movement made Shikamaru recognized Neji's attractive face. Hell, he doesn't look into other people's faces. Who knows what kind of secret he might delve into once he gets too close? Shikamaru's trained eyes saw how smooth and white Neji's skin was. Did Neji used those demented creams they sell in the market which his mother and Ino (who proudly declares it) use or was it purely genetic?

Neji wasn't handsome; he was beautiful… more like a woman. The Hyuuga was prettier than any other woman he saw that he can be sure of. Then his urge to press his lips on Neji's became too strong that Shikamaru found himself slowly—almost unconsciously—lowering his head, slowly closing his gap from Neji. Neji's eyes were simply mesmerizing and nearly resembling clouds, almost drowning him. With both their noses already touching, Shikamaru could already feel Neji's hitching breath on his face.

"Neji…" Shikamaru whispered huskily, almost placing his lips on Neji when…

"Neji-sama, here's the next set of kimo—" A geisha walked in on them looking like that. Realizing her customers' situation, she suddenly turned pink and promptly excused herself.

With the spell broken and both men already staring closely at each other with a shocked look, Neji was first to formulate a reaction. A rather not-so nice reaction.

—--

"Damn it." Shikamaru muttered as he felt for his left cheek that ached again. Neji does look like a woman but his actions were more of a barbarian. Neji punched him with an iron fist but not before the lazy nin saw the Hyuuga's flushed cheeks. An action Neji wouldn't be able to hide because of the fine weather and scalding heat making the older boy's complexion paler.

Shikamaru thought that Neji should blame himself for being so beauti— no, no, no! The Nara boy grumbled some incoherent curses and walked towards their house while feeling for his aching cheek. Damn you, Neji. I don't like you. Never. Not in my lifetime.

—--

"Fuck it! Fuck it!" Neji growled as he walked towards his room. No one dared to question his irate manner as soon as he stepped in the mansion. Thankfully, his uncle wasn't home. He opened the door of his bedroom and closed it with a bang. Slowly, Neji leaned on the door, a hand covering his beet red face.

"What the hell happened!" Neji voiced weakly. First he was going ballistic because he tripped on the floor-length curtain and the next thing he knew Shikamaru's face was closing on him. He wanted to give the Nara boy a good jab on the abdomen but his body wouldn't move. His attention was riveted by Shikamaru's doe eyes and husky voice and he… he … argh!

Neji placed a hand on his chest feeling for his heartbeat. Damn, it was beating fast. He hated Shikamaru. Somehow, what took place at the kimono shop made Neji feel something stir inside him… something he never felt before? What was it? He shook his head and grunted. That Nara Shikamaru will surely pay for what he did; Neji would make sure of that.

TBC

A/N: I have to really apologize for this chapter again. I know it's a little skimpy and yeah I know you're sick of all the humor, don't worry drama will come soon. Review please? Make me smile. I'm still bombarded with too much school work.

(1) Hatsumomo is a geisha in the novel _Memoirs of a Geisha_. She belongs to Arthur Golden. I couldn't think of anything else so there you have it.


	7. Chapter 7

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 7

Ino, Chouji and Asuma were surely eyeing him weirdly. In Shikamaru's opinion either they were suppressing their laughter or they were mocking him. Shikamaru's pout grew longer as he raised an eyebrow at his former team.

"What!"

"What what?" Ino replied with glee.

"You guys said you wanted to see me. Here I am but for thirty minutes you wouldn't even say anything. What? Have you gone mute?" Shikamaru said with irritation.

Ino spoke again relishing on the lay nin's exasperation. "So Shikamaru, what happened yesterday, huh?" Shikamaru could almost hear Ino's excitement as she asked. Chouji's chewing grew faster and Shikamaru was afraid he might choke on any minute. Asuma's drag on his cigarette grew longer. Boy, where they expecting something.

"Nothing happened yesterday." Only he tried to kiss Neji and what he got in return was this painful swell on his cheek. Nice one, isn't it? That was the answer his ex-teammates wanted to hear and he wouldn't let them relish on that contretemps. "What? You want to know what Neji and I did yesterday?"

"YES!" The three chorused quite cheerfully. Asuma was already jabbing him on his side.

"Come on, Shikamaru. I know you're lazy but no one's lazy in bed." Asuma said with a grin. Ino and Chouji were nodding in agreement.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. Trouble wasn't leaving his side. Not only does he have to suffer from Neji's nagging but he also had to deal with his ex-teammates who seemed to be too eager to know the advent of his sex life, which was still non-existent for that matter.

"I told you nothing happened yesterday. Neji fitted some kimonos for the engagement, that's all." Shikamaru said. What the hell were they thinking? That he was too impatient to wait for their wedding night (which he was sure wouldn't happen. He _wouldn't_ let it happen.) He felt for his cheek and cringe. Damn it was still aching. He already placed some ice and ointment on it last night to reduce the swelling and pain. Only the swelling was able to subside a little.

His former teammates saw his small action. Ino decided to speak. The blond was a blabber mouth so surely she's the most eager of the three. Shikamaru then imagined Ino's reaction if he revealed Sasuke's affair with ahem… another man. Shikamaru could already see the outcome if he did that: he would be cannibalized by Sasuke's fans—mainly the girls. Shudder.

"If nothing happened, how come you have _that_?"

"What that?" Shikamaru asked.

"This." Asuma said as he poked Shikamaru's cheek and successfully getting an obvious cringe and a string of curses from the lazy nin.

"I fell." Shikamaru lied. He was no good liar, he knew that but trying wouldn't hurt.

"Really…." Ino, Asuma and Chouji said slyly.

"Really." Shikamaru replied as he drank his tea.

"Maybe Shikamaru tried to kiss Neji." Chouji innocently said to Ino and Asuma. That caused Shikamaru to choke on his drink.

"That seems to be plausible." Ino said.

"No, I didn't!" Shikamaru said angrily.

His former teammates eyed him with suspicion making Shikamaru turn red. Guffaws could be heard even from outside of the restaurant.

-----

"Neji! Neji, my boy! Here!"

Neji looked towards the direction of the voice. He nodded and walked towards his former team. Gai still had his garish smile very similar to Lee. Tenten was smiling quite wider. The Hyuuga sat beside Gai.

"What's this all about?" Instead of having some rest, Neji got a note that morning that Gai and his former teammates wanted to see him. He knew better than to ignore his ex-team's invitation. Once before he did it; Gai and Lee went around Konoha hollering for his name like crazy. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Well, Neji since you are getting married…"

"Engaged." Neji corrected his sensei.

Gai ignored him. "… we've decided to give you a little celebration."

"I don't need it." Neji said.

"Oh come on, Neji." Tenten said across the table. "We also did this for Lee when he finally scored on Sakura. It's our team's tradition!"

"That's right, Neji. We should also celebrate for your engagement." Lee replied ever so courteously.

Thank you, Lee. At least someone got the celebration right but Neji didn't reply to that. He of all people didn't believe in love and it terribly surprised him that Sakura accepted Lee as his fiancé. Neji thought Sakura was pining for the Uchiha. What made the girl give up? Oh, rumors were recently flying around the village that Sasuke was having an affair with another man. Naruto, perhaps? Hn, he wasn't interested with other people's love affairs. He had his 'own' to worry.

His former teammates ordered the food they want courtesy of Gai's altruism. For the next hour all Neji's teammates did was plan for his engagement. He ignored them. Knowing his team, if he interrupted their seemingly absurd preparations intended for him, banter from his sensei would erupt predictably. He needed some rest today, not another round of headache. He would have to deal with all their follies next time.

Nara Shikamaru's face suddenly flooded Neji's mind and he gritted his teeth in annoyance of that bastard. He swore to give that Nara some piece of his mind. How dare he try to kiss him yesterday!

"Cheers to Neji's marriage and cheers to the youth of today! Kampai!" Gai emotionally declared as he raised his tea cup for a toast.

"Cheers." Lee and Tenten replied ever so cheerfully not noticing Neji absent look as a certain lazy nin uncontrollably clouded his thoughts.

-----

"Where the hell are we going!" Shikamaru, obviously irritated with his ex-team's excitement only made him angrier. First of all he should've remained in his room sulking all day and blaming Neji for what he did. What the hell did he do? Oh yeah, he almost kissed another guy. Not just another guy but a Hyuuga. And not just another Hyuuga but the genius Hyuuga Neji. If he were a common man aspiring for the unreachable dream, star, galaxy and other astrological bodies, he would've squealed with joy that he got close enough to the Hyuuga. No pun intended there. But of course, he wasn't that kind.

Anyway they were now walking along the busy street of Konoha. Ino, Chouji and Asuma were obviously planning something. He could smell it thickly in the air. Now what the hell was it? Not one of their pranks again. The last time his team did such, they made him go inside a cabaret together with Asuma; it wasn't a nice experience.

When Ino asked him how the 'women dancing in the poles' were, he merely shrugged and told her they were okay. Ino stood there shocked and instantly pointed a very accusing and insulting finger at Shikamaru as she declared without further ado, "You're gay!"

He almost forgot that not-so good experience until he saw the particular establishment as they passed by the place; thankfully, they didn't enter. It was broad daylight for heaven' sake. Then they stopped in front of a small restaurant.

"Are you going to eat again, Chouji?' Shikamaru asked his best friend who was munching on an apple.

"Nope." Was Chouji's surprisingly succinct reply.

Shikamaru turned to Asuma and asked, "Then what are we doing here?"

"There!" Asuma hollered completely ignoring Shikamaru's query. He turned to the direction his ex-teammates went and saw Gai talking quite lively with Asuma. Gai was there together with Lee, of course Tenten and… what the!

-----

They weren't finished with the meal yet when his former teammates suddenly hauled him upright and almost dragged him outside the restaurant. Neji looked like a victim walking towards his execution scaffold.

"What the hell are you doing!" Neji asked as he nudged Lee and Tenten's hands away from him.

"Gai!"

Neji looked towards his left and saw Asuma running towards them together with Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru's team, obviously. So they were planning such a tacky plan that abrasively worked. Who would've thought Gai and Asuma can be such effective managers for blind dates? Now, Neji's stuck with dimwits. Not to mention his beloved fiancé who seemed not so pleased with the situation. Well, the feeling's mutual you asshole.

"Neji!" Ino shrieked happily as she draped herself onto the cute doll-looking Neji in a simple grey yukata. She wished it was a kimono. Too bad… oh, well. At least she can exercise her yaoi imagination.

"Get your hands off me." Neji gritted through his teeth. What kind of woman was she? Argh! He simply detested her. Shikamaru thought the same.

Ino who became immune to Sasuke's retorts for the past years simply ignored Neji's threat. "Shikamaru's there. So what did you do yesterday, huh? Aside from fitting kimonos."

Neji thought about the attempted kiss. Here's the right time to expose such wrongdoing. Neji replied coolly, "Well Nara tried to k—"

"I tried to fit some yukatas, too." Shikamaru replied as he got closer to the group. Neji eyed him with anger, his cheeks slightly coloring.

"That's all?" Ino asked slyly trying to detect for the slightest reaction she could get from the couple.

Shikamaru eyed Neji to shut some things up. He was in no mood to answer all of Ino's death-defying dumb questions. And neither was he up with the group's teasing. Neji weighed his options and agreed to Shikamaru's silent deal.

"Yeah. That's all." Shikamaru replied upon seeing Neji's approval. "Get your hands off him now, Ino." Oops. Where the hell did that came from? He wanted to place a hand over his mouth but he was now too embarrassed to do it. Asuma and Gai who were too busy talking animatedly stopped their chitchat and looked at him peculiarly as if Shikamaru was starting to grow wings. Even Neji's former teammates looked surprised to the point of smiling. Neji didn't like what was going on so he was the one who removed Ino's arms off his shoulders.

"Did you hear that, Gai?" Asuma whispered to Gai with thrill.

"Oh, I heard it perfectly, Asuma. "Your boy is quickly turning into a fine young man! Oh the youth today!" Both men exchanged knowing looks. This calls for a celebration.

Lee smiled appreciatively at the comment Shikamaru made. Tenten nudged him softly and whispered, "Ne, Lee. So it's really true, huh?'

"I told you." Lee said with his pearly white smile. He pitied Neji. Tomorrow, the couple will surely be a hot and sizzling item.

Ino and Chouji looked at each other and smirked. Ino went to Neji and whispered, "You're lucky, Neji. In terms of brains and other assets."

Neji's pretty brows formed a crease as he looked at Ino's smirk. "Other assets?" What the hell was that all about?

"You know," Ino said in a normal volume. "His…."

Neji turned bright pink and turned his head to the opposite position. What kind of luckiness was that! Perverts! In a more calm voice, he replied coolly. "I'm not interested in that."

"Oh?" Ino asked. "But you will be in the future. Don't you notice it when Shikamaru sits and crosses his legs?"

The Hyuuga faced Ino and retorted coolly. "There will be no future and no, I don't and won't notice it." With that, Neji walked off, leaving the group behind. Shikamaru was ahead of him. The Nara said to follow him; they would probably plan on something about their engagement again. Sigh.

"Oh." Neji uttered softly as he found himself standing in one foot. His left slipper stuck in the mud behind him. It rained hard last night, come to think of it. He couldn't reach it, damn it. Now he will look like a hapless damsel in distress. Against his pride and burning face, he called out to the lazy nin.

"Nara!"

No reaction as the nin kept on walking.

"Shikamaru!" Neji shouted a little louder. "Wait!"

Shikamaru then heard it and turned around to see Neji semi-leaning onto a wall with his left foot raised a few inched off the muddy ground. He needed not to ask the Hyuuga what he wanted. He simply went over Neji, picked the stuck slipper behind and walked to the older boy's anterior. Shikamaru squatted in front of the long haired nin and reached for his ankle. Damn it, not only was he a fiancé, he was also an obedient lackey. What's next? Neji's slave in bed? What the!

Suddenly Shikamaru found himself lingering longer than necessary on holding Neji's ankle; all sexual fantasies instantly dissipated. Was it just his hands or was it Neji? It seemed quite impossible but there it was. Shikamaru could completely enclose his grip on Neji's ankle. Was Neji that thin beneath the kimonos he wore? The Nara boy suddenly had the urge to see Neji naked. Not of malicious thoughts but to know if Neji was that slender as what he could imagine.

"What?" Neji asked as he bended towards Shikamaru—placing a hand on Nara's broad shoulder—to balance himself.

"Nothing." Shikamaru replied as he placed the slipper on Neji's tabi-covered foot.

Then accidentally, Neji's eyes rested on Shikamaru's ehem and he almost let out a colorful spiel of profanity, his cheeks instantly turning pink. Oh god, it was pure accident. He never intended to see it! Now, he will be plagued by Ino's words. Argh….

"What are we going to talk about by the way?" Neji asked as he forced himself to divert his attention on anyone, anything other than _that_. Shikamaru stood from his position. Sigh, thank heavens.

"Mom wants you and your uncle to have dinner with us tomorrow night." Shikamaru declared just as what his mother wanted to hear him say. Neji was quite taken aback by the invitation. It was the first time he was invited into another's home. He was starting to get nervous. But the lingering thought of Shikamaru's certain giftedness lessened his concentration on their conversation.

"What time?" Neji asked eyeing a restaurant on his right.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Probably six. Yeah, six is fine."

Neji nodded and both men continued walking now side by side towards Neji's house. To Shikamaru it already became a routine for him to walk Neji home every time they meet each other on the road. It felt too natural he never complained once.

"How can you even say they're in love?" Tenten asked Ino who was already having some fits of giggles. All of them saw what transpired before their very eyes. Shikamaru helping Neji without an objection. Too weird but it was true.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Ino said cheerfully as she faced Tenten. Tenten replayed the scene in her mind and smiled a little.

"I suppose so." Too bad, and here she was thinking Neji was a man. Though she was disappointed with Neji's sexual preference, she found Shikamaru and Neji a cute couple. Of course she wouldn't admit that now.

"What's going to happen to them?" Chouji asked Lee.

"Well, they're going to have a first hand experience of living in hell. They better be ready for that." Lee replied with a smile. It was purely based on his experience although his fiancée was more willing for that matter.

"Man, my student is all grown up." Asuma softly said as he took a drag on his newly lit cigarette. Watching Shikamaru and Neji was like watching a Spanish telenovela. You could sigh with vicariousness while watching.

"I agree with you on that Asuma. Drinks tonight?" Gai said with his garish white teeth together with a thumb-up sign.

"Sure." Asuma said with a half smile.

"Hey Neji." Shikamaru said while walking. After so much pondering, he decided ask his fiancée. "Do you… do you want to eat?"

Neji stopped in his tracks as Shikamaru did so. The Hyuuga was again eyeing him like he was starting to grow some horns. Who in this planet will ever appreciate his selfless side?

Neji looked at his 'fiance' weirdly. What was happening to the original Nara Shikamaru? Does he look like hungry? And for fuck' sake stop looking down!

"No, I'm fine Nara. See you tomorrow." Neji replied and marched forward without waiting for lazy nin.

TBC

A/N:I always update on the first week or usually first Monday of the month for those who are curious. But I will not update next month because I'll post a three-part NejiShika fic. A new one. Thank you so much. I got the he idea on Shikamaru's 'asset' from Meg Cabot's novel. Uhm, yeah review?


	8. Chapter 8

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: To shalanar—happy, happy birthday! To all those who waited for this update thank you so much. I really appreciate it as well as all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this. : )

* * *

Chapter 8 

For the seventh time that hour, Hyuuga Neji stood in front of the life-size mirror in his room. Pacing and tense, Neji didn't know what to do. He looked at the clock: four o' clock. He still has some puny two hours left to pacify his absurd behavior. Okay so it's just a trifle dinner at Nara's house but look! Of course Nara's parents are expecting something… just something our of their son's fiancée! Neji looked at his pallid face in the mirror and growled. He looked horrendous right now. A knock on the door almost made Neji jump. He ushered for the maid to come in.

"Neji-sama, you should be taking your bath right now."

Neji's head snapped towards the maid with a face he would usually use to daunt a foe. The hapless maid could only gasp and retreat with fear. Seeing the woman's expression, Neji sighed and eyed the said servant with a light apologetic look.

"I know. Give me an hour to prepare." Neji said softly. The maid said her excuses and exited leaving Neji staring at his gloomy reflection again.

—--

"I don't want to! It's too troublesome! The last time you ordered me to do it I broke three and the punishment wasn't that child-friendly, you know."

"You listen to me young man! Just get the plates in the cupboard!"

"But mom…it's just Neji coming over! Not some import—"

"He's not important to you?" Shikamaru's mother eyed her son with a withering look leaving Shikamaru cowering. That look never failed to frighten the shit out of the lazy boy ever since he came to this world. That look was simply too traumatic.

"It-it's not like that! It's just th—"

"Just what?" His mother countered never shrugging the creepy look. Shikamaru eyed his mom and sighed in defeat. Damn that ogre look she always makes. Shikamaru walked towards the kitchen and got the said plates and handed it to her who cheerfully arranged it on the dining table. Shikamaru swore that his mom was bipolar (1). One moment she's raging to start a battle the next minute she's happy as a kid. It was way too fucking troublesome. He should've been the Kyuubi's vessel. That way, he can have the independence he has been dreaming of.

"Shika!"

Shikamaru glanced at his mom who was eyeing him eerily again. "What again, mom?"

"It's past five, my lazy son. I believe you should start cleaning yourself or else Neji would start looking at other men."

"Hai, hai." Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck as he ascended the flight of stairs towards his room. Neji looking at other men? How was it related to him cleaning up? Oh… well that would be very nice.

—--

Neji stood there while several maids attended to his side, arranging his kimono and hair. He thought that after taking a good long cold shower, he might wad off his anxiety but it only got worse.

After the finishing touches of his wardrobe, Neji looked less haggard. He looked at himself in the mirror and eyed his royal blue scalloped kimono with an embroidered dragon winding upwards from the hem towards the thigh part. Finished with a bright gold obi matching the design of the dragon, Neji looked like a goddess er… I mean a god. His long soft hair was wrapped into a chignon with a small yellow flower accenting the knot.

"You look lovely, Neji-sama." A maid said with a smile in which the others fully agreed to. He almost snorted at the comment, which he have heard a hundred times from the mouths of his relatives trying their best to come in good terms with him when behind his back, they were sneering.

He cannot blame them though, ever since his uncle implored him to live with them, many from the Souke voiced their odium. Hyuuga Hiashi didn't pay heed to their advice. Now, even the maids are putting up a front for him when they truly envy him for having the most beautiful kimonos reserved for the Souke only. He almost touched his cloth-covered forehead where the hideous mark lies—a mannerism he tried to erase since he started living with his uncle. A knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Neji asked.

"Neji-niisan? It's me, Hinata."

Neji went to the door and opened it revealing his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Like before, Hinata still has this reticent behavior she always sported. Neji guessed it would never fade.

Hinata greeted her cousin with a soft smile. It has been two years since Neji lived with them and she was glad that her cousin accepted his father's offer… even if Neji was forced. Soon enough after Neji moved in, her cousin got used to living in such luxury but managed to stay aloof towards others.

"What is it, Hinata-sama?" Neji queried as he eyed his cousin indifferently.

Hinata produced a smile again as a reaction to his cousin's term. Hinata-sama. If she were in better terms with Neji, she would've giggled. Neji was treated like a Souke here and yet, he still used such adornments to their names when he's also being called with a 'sama.'

"Here," Hinata said as she handed Neji a box wrapped in a cloth. "Father said he couldn't go with you because of some business matters. He said to give it to Shikamaru-kun's mom as a token of appreciation for the dinner."

Neji eyed the package before questioning. "What's in it?'

"Some assorted sweets."

"Thank you." Neji said. As he was about to close the door, Hinata called out.

"Ne-Nejiniisan!"

Neji stopped his action midway and waited for Hinata to speak. "Y-you look really beautiful in that kimono. I'm sure Shikamaru-kun will also think the same." Hinata said with utmost sincerity. Her cousin was really way above her when it comes to skills and well, beauty, too.

Neji looked at his cousin who was already blushing under his intense gaze. Hinata will always feel inferior towards him, he thought. He shortly raised an arm to gaze at his sleeve and looked back at his cousin. "You think so?"

Hinata eyes widened with surprise. She never expected Neji to react to her compliment. She smiled sweetly at her cousin and nodded sincerely. "I'm sure of it."

Neji gave Hinata a small smile of thanks. Hinata was learning to socialize faster than he does, Neji gravely thought. This dinner with Shikamaru's family will be a disaster knowing how ignorant he was to mingling with others.

"By the way, Neji-niisan, congratulations on your engagement." Hinata greeted her cousin.

Neji nodded forcing himself to not roll his eyes. "Congratulations on your engagement, too, Hinata-sama."

Hinata accepted Neji's congratulation and walked off. Neji walked towards the mirror and eyed his reflection. Relax, Neji. Nothing bad will happen… I hope.

—--

Shikamaru eyed the clock and sighed. It was already six fifteen in the evening and Neji was nowhere in his sight. His mom was already dressed quite formally as well as his indolent dad who was watching some tawdry TV shows. Shou was nowhere in his sight, good. Much better for him if less trouble was present.

Shikamaru stared at the small box in his hand as if it would melt right then and there if he kept on doing that. He sighed and placed the box on the coffee table. A soft knock on the door meant that Neji was already there. Shikamaru stood from the couch and opened the door with all his plaints ready for blast off.

"Oi Neji! Do you know what time—"

Neji stared at him with furrowed brows.

"Is it…" Shikamaru finished off with a whisper as he was already ogling at Neji's rather stunning appearance. Neji looked too pretty for a man that he stood there for quite some time before Shikamaru's mother emerged from his son's back and gave Neji a warm motherly smile and embrace.

"Hello there, Neji! My god, you look absolutely charming tonight!"

"Thank you." Neji spoke softly, returning the comment with a smile and a little blush. Ah, at least he knows how to appreciate compliments.

"Come in!" Shikamaru's mother said as he nudged his son away from the doorway. She placed a hand on Neji's and walked him in. Then she whispered in his ear, "Don't mind my son; he's too shocked because he's never seen such beauty in his eighteen years of lazy living."

Shikamaru didn't know what on earth did her mom say to Neji but it wasn't good in his opinion when Neji's cheeks turned redder. His mother then laughed softly.

"My uncle wanted me to give this to you. He said he was sorry he couldn't be here because of some business."

"Oh don't worry about it, dear. He already sent me a note earlier." Shikamaru's mother said with a soft smile as she accepted the box. "Just thank Hiashi-san for me, okay?"

Neji nodded and looked at Shikamaru who still remained silent. Shikamaru's mom went to the living room to get her 'lazy' husband as how she put it.

"What?" Neji whispered with annoyance, his face transforming from a nice visage to that of a darkened and irritated. Shikamaru remained silent his mouth slightly opened, not noticing Neji's query.

"Sweetheart, meet your son's fiancée, Hyuuga Neji." Shikamaru's mother greeted as she walked back with her husband. Neji greeted and bowed. Shikamaru's dad eyed Neji seriously making Neji squirm under the stare then suddenly, the longhaired nin was enveloped in a big hug by Shikamaru's father.

"Ohohoho! So you're Neji! I've heard a lot about you from my wife!" Nara Shikaku greeted as he pulled Neji away from him in arm's length distance. Neji nodded weakly and was again enveloped in another big hug. "Oh my, you're too pretty for my ugly son! Hohohohohohoho! He's not worthy to have you! Hohohohhoho!"

Shikamaru who very slowly got his senses back saw Neji starting to get uncomfortable around his dad's arms. Then he caught his father's hand slowly descending Neji's back and that's when Shikamaru got his brain back to action as he grabbed his dad's arms away from Neji and stood in front of his fiancée. Awww, how sweet… shut up!

See, see what he means? He wanted a normal life and this is his adventure of a lifetime! A seemingly innocuous and mentally retarded dad, a ghoulish nagger mom and an anti-social pretty yet barking fiancée. What a life and this! This was his dream vacation. Who the hell said he wanted a fiancée?

"Come on, old man! Stop being a pervert!' Shikamaru shouted with annoyance. "This is so bothersome. Oi Neji, you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he turned around to see Neji still blushing (will that blush never stop!) and looking down. Damn Neji and his withdrawn attitude towards people. One would think he's the perfect and gorgeous fiancée suited for Shikamaru's lazy ass. Wait until you hear him open his mouth. You can never get any more obscenities per minute.

"I'm fine." Neji answered weakly. He hasn't even stepped foot on the living room and he's already assaulted like this? Argh!

"You stop it!" Shikamaru's mom joined in as she slapped her husband hard on the head. Then looking at Neji, "I'm sorry Neji, my husband still thinks he's a heartthrob at his age. Come on, now. Shika, assist Neji to the dining room. The food will get cold if we don't start eating. I'll go get Shou."

Shikamaru walked Neji towards the table and offered him a seat, which Neji silently accepted. He sat beside the Hyuuga on the right side of the table, him nearer the table's head where his father was already seated. Seeing Neji's trembling state, he asked the Hyuuga. "Do you want some water or iced tea?"

"Water… please." Neji replied quietly and Shikamaru stood but was promptly stopped. He looked down to see Neji holding his wrist with a wary look. The lazy nin looked at his father who was eyeing Neji with a perverted geezer's look.

"Don't worry, he won't jump on you. I'll just be at the kitchen counter." With that, Neji let go of Shikamaru's wrist.

When Shikamaru went to the kitchen, Shikamaru's dad leaned on the table and said. "Do you know? My lazy and ugly son has a fetish for nice smooth napes. Beware of him."

Neji wasn't able to form any reaction upon hearing that and knowing his hair tied up right now, he regretted it. Suddenly a crash was heard from the kitchen making Shikamaru's dad laugh heartily.

"Here." Shikamaru said as he handed Neji a glass of water. This time, it was the lazy nin in a trembling state with cheeks blushing. His father laughed more loudly, quite infectious, Neji's lips started to mold into a small smile.

"Stop it dad! Dammnit!" Shikamaru said annoyingly making his father laugh more and Neji's smile turned to a smirk. "You too! Argh! This is so troublesome!" He said to Neji.

"See, Neji? I'm not the one going to jump on you anytime soon, my son will!" another set of boisterous laughter.

Neji's smirk grew wider, he couldn't help it. Shikamaru's dad may be a little bit of a pervert but he was a quaint father and Neji found his 'green jokes' quite funny.

"Stop it!" Shikamaru shouted again but knowing his father's antics, he should've been prepared. Insults and his oh-so scandalizing secrets would bludgeon him alive in the next few hours by his beloved dad. Talk about parental loving and care. He was so touched. Thank all the gods Shou wasn't here or else… without warning a shrill voice managed to get Shikamaru's dad and Neji's attention, making the two stop laughing.

"Dad! So you've started OSS without me!" A small boy pouted as he crossed his small arms across his chest.

TBC

A/N: Am I correct about how Hinata calls Neji? Is it Neji-niisan? Chapter 14 is already done so if ever I discontinue this it'll stop at that chapter. Review! I've been out for a month! You better review! Thanks and have a nice day!

(1) Bipolar disorder is also known as Manic-Depressive Disorder.


	9. Chapter 9

Engagement Trouble 

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This will be my last update for this year but I will post a Christmas NejiShika fic sometime in the middle of December. Probably an ItaSasu, too. On with the fic, people. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

A little boy walked up to his father like a big man and pouted more, both his hands on his hips. "Dad! I told you we should start it together! The plan's all ruined!"

"No, it's not. You're just in time, kiddo." Nara Shikaku said with all glee as he ruffled the brown hair pony-tailed like his and Shikamaru's. Turning to Neji, he introduced the boy. "Neji, meet my youngest son, Shousuki though he prefers to be called Shou." Then to his son, "Shou, this is your brother's fiancée, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji nodded in accordance to the introduction. He never thought the lazy nin has a little brother. He looked at Shikamaru who was already banging his head on his hands and muttering incoherent words to himself. A tug on his sleeve made Neji looked at his side to see Nara Shou.

"I'll go get the food." Shikamaru's mom said and walked to the kitchen, giving a good pat on Shou's head. "Be nice, Shou."

"Hello." Shou said not minding his mother's warning, his big eyes staring at Neji.

"Hi." Neji replied indifferently. Shou looked like a copy of his brother but upon further assessment, Shou was a little different. He has this dark brown hair compared to Shikamaru's black one and big soulful gray eyes which like Neji's hid emotions completely. Nara Shou was a chatterbox compared to his brother, too, a behavior Shikamaru considerably lacked.

Shou stared at Neji, scrutinizing the Hyuuga's face then without blinking, he uttered deadpan, "You're a man!"

Neji blinked and cleared his throat. "I am a man."

Shou's face twisted with utter horror and facing his brother with a finger pointing, "Nii-san! You're gay! I can never be more ashamed of you!" Dramatically, Shou fell to the ground with a pose. Then to his dad, "And I can't believe you raised a gay man in this home! What am I going to do? Follow my deranged brother's twisted path! Nooooooooooo!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his dad could only laugh at his youngest son's antics. There goes his over dramatic brother again. "Yeah, so what? Mind your own business. So pesky…."

"I am minding my own business, Shika-niisan. That's why I'm here to criticize your fiancée." Shou replied like an adult as he stood up. He walked towards Neji and extended a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Neji-niisan."

"Me too." Neji said as he accepted Shou's little hand. Suddenly, Shou placed a chaste kiss on Neji's knuckles like a gentleman.

"Oi, Shou!" Shikamaru gritted as he threw a pair of chopsticks, which his brother effortlessly evaded.

Shou then embraced Neji, his small short arms just reaching Neji's torso and with a big sneer he proudly said. "Bleh, you're just jealous because you can't do this to Neji-niisan."

"Why you lit—"

"Nara Shikamaru and Nara Shousuki! Stop that! We're supposed to have a dinner not a war!" Their mother emerged from the kitchen with a plate of roasted turkey.

Shikamaru grunted and slumped on his seat while Shou rounded the table and took his own right across Neji.

—--

The food was absolutely great, Neji thought as he ate. Shikamaru's mom did prepare a very sumptuous meal making Neji extremely embarrassed to which Tori brushed off nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, dear. You're already a part of the family so don't be shy!"

Neji sighed inwardly to that. If only they knew that this was all for show, Nara's family might just hang him with delight.

"So," Shou began as he swallowed. "Where did you two meet?"

At this point, Neji thought that Shou was more parent-like than Shikamaru's folks were, with all the interrogation and stuff. Come to think of it, where the hell did they meet?

"In the battlefield." Shikamaru said with a dry tone as he ate his food. He was beginning to get more irritated with his brother. He swore to strangle the geek later.

Neji looked at Shikamaru, surprised. He almost forgot he was there beside him because he was silent for the rest of the evening.

"In the battlefield?" Shou said, his eyes bulging. "That is so unromantic! I'm guessing that Shika-niisan was cowering with fear that time, huh?" He asked as he turned to Neji.

Neji's thought drifted to that incident in the Forest of Death when they took the second test of the Chuunin exam years ago (1). With a nifty smile, he replied. "He was, actually."

"I don't know what you saw in my lazy ass brother, Neji-niisan. You should've picked a more gorgeous man than him! I mean, look at you! You're beautiful, talented, rich and then you're going to marry my… my ugly indolent brother! You're going to spend the rest of your life in agony!" To which Shou raised his arms up in the air for a more climactic look.

Shikamaru snorted then leaned to Neji and whispered, "He's a frustrated theater actor."

Neji smiled, compared to Shikamaru's dad, Shou was funnier. "Well, I'm ready for some challenge. Right, Shika-kun?" Neji said with a sly smile as he leaned towards Shikamaru, too.

Shikamaru backed off instantly, his face threatening to get red again. His father laughed and patted Shikamaru on the back. "Well at least my son knows good taste like me." Tori giggled as Shikaku wiggled his brows suggestively.

Shou snorted. "Did you know? Even if my brother is a super lazy genius and blah blah, he still wets his bed at the age of eleven!" All of them except Shikamaru who was now uncontrollably turning red laughed. Neji tried to control a bursting laugh and gave off another smirk.

"He also snores so loud even the neighbors could hear it!" His father added and continued to laugh all in all ruining his son's appetite and night.

"Hey! That's not true!" Shikamaru objected but no one seemed to listen.

"Well, you don't know it since you're asleep." His mother countered cheerfully.

"What are you—? This is punishment!" Shikamaru said with a scowl forming.

"No, it's called OSS." Shou said as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"OSS?" Neji asked, trying his best to control from laughing. Manners, Neji, don't forget your manners. Damn it, he's enjoying this too much.

"Operation Strike Shikamaru." Shou explained.

"Strike your brother with what?" His mother asked as she started to gather the used plates.

"Strike him with all his dirty secrets!" Shou replied happily. "Dad and I are trying to make Neji-niisan see how unsuited my brother is for him!"

"I won't leave Shikamaru," Neji said with a small smile, "even if he's such a bad kisser."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Shikamaru shouted as he pounded his fists on the table. No one seemed to notice his booming ire since his family was too busy snickering. "We haven't kissed yet!" He hissed as he turned to Neji.

"It doesn't hurt to lie, Shika-kun or do you want to try it now?" Neji asked the query with much innocence that Shikamaru almost gave in. Its payback time after what the asshole did to him at Hatsumomo. Neji gave his fiancé a jaunty smirk.

"This is soooooo annoying!" Shikamaru groaned.

—--

"You're a techie?" Neji asked. He stayed for some more hours upon Shou's persuasive request.

Shou nodded vibrantly. They sat at the couch while Shou's mother washed the dishes (she declined Neji's help). Shou's dad already went out for some drinks with his friends while his brother sulked in his room, angry at what they did to him over dinner.

"Unlike my brother who's more indolent than a snail, I'm more active." Shou said, his eyes getting bigger. "I love computers and other high tech stuff. I have a higher IQ than Shika-niisan so I'm usually called a geek."

"Aren't you offended?" Neji asked, seeing himself more interested on Shikamaru's brother than his fiancé.

"Nope. I don't care what they say. I go to school only once in awhile for tests and stuff other than that I hang out in my room. Our lessons are too boring, I prefer to read books."

"I love to read books, too." Neji said.

"Really? Maybe I can borrow some of your books! Mom always buys me these kiddy books with pop-ups and everything because I'm only eight years old. I hate those." Shou said with a pout.

"I'll bring you some next time." Neji said with a smile. Shou talked and acted older for his age.

"I know you and my brother really don't have a relationship." Shou blurted out suddenly astonishing Neji. The longhaired nin was rooted in his seat speechless.

"Shika-niisan isn't into such relationships so when I heard he's engaged I knew it was a lie. I can also see that you don't have that kind of feelings for each other based on your actions. He's just helping you with something, right?"

Neji stared at Shou, surprise evident in his eyes. He never underestimated Shou's intelligence but Neji never thought the little boy could instantly crack his secret. Alarm suddenly spread in Neji's body but Shou placed a hand on his, stopping his rising panic.

"Don't worry, Neji-niisan, I won't say anything." Shou said with a reassuring smile. "I know you won't get my brother in trouble so I trust you. Shika-niisan maybe lazy but I can feel he's starting to get protective over you, someway or another."

Neji turned his head away making Shou smirk—Neji thought the smirk resembled Shikamaru's. "That's a good start since he's too selfish to care about others. I never saw him so embarrassed about his dirty secrets. Before he was more concerned about the fine weather and clouds and now he's going too conscious for his own good. I think he's beginning to like you, Neji-niisan. He's just too lazy to admit it."

What the hell 'like' means, Neji didn't question further. Shou was definitely a genius, more than you could imagine. More than Neji could imagine. The lad then changed the topic as quickly as lightning.

"Come on! Let's go to nii-san's room!" Shou gleefully said and Neji couldn't stop him since he was already being dragged upstairs.

"This is nii-san's room." Shou declared as they stopped on a particular door. Before Shou knocked, Neji stopped him.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret." Neji said honestly.

Shou gave him a big childish smile as an answer then without knocking (changed his mind), barged into Shikamaru's room."

Neji almost let out a growl. The room was a mess! There were clothes scattered here and there across Shikamaru's room. Books and scrolls grazed the table and Shikamaru was there all good and fine with it.

"Get out." Shikamaru mumbled his words since he buried his head on the pillow, lying prone on his bed, the only furniture in the room looking _like_ furniture.

"Your fiancée's here." Shou said. He seemed used to Shikamaru's untidy room.

"I don't care. Get out." Shikamaru retorted not bothering to raise his head.

In an instant and out of nowhere, Shou produced a small video cam eagerly scanning the room and obviously recording the mess. Neji on the other hand struggled to step foot on the room since there were too many clothes and whatnot strewn across the floor leaving no space for walking.

"Where is your room, Shikamaru? I can't see it." Neji said with a mocking tone as he turned his head this way and that as if finding for something

"Hey…" Shikamaru growled as he finally raised his head from the pillow. He was obviously pissed already.

"Oh sorry," Neji remarked mockingly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought this was the attic."

Shou laughed at Neji's statement. Shikamaru sat on his bed and made a shooing motion of his hand. "Out! Both of you."

Neji ignored Shikamaru's warning and proceeded to take a step further inside Shikamaru's room. And he fully regretted it. WHOLLY REGRETTED IT. Neji stopped in his tracks like a statue, one foot in front of another. His eye twitched with irritation controlling him from looking downward. Oh my fucking heavens! He insidiously swore he would burn his sock until it turned to dust and exfoliate his feet for a good week as soon as he gets home.

"What is it?" Shikamaru said nonchalantly upon seeing Neji's sudden weird look.

Shou who was more than ready for any happening looked down towards Neji's direction together with his video cam and then burst out laughing, hysterically.

Shikamaru also looked down and upon scrutiny turned deep red. He was instantly on his feet, pushed Neji aside and grabbed the piece of cloth, hiding it behind him.

"That is horrendous, Nara." Neji snarled every word. He was a dignified man with a preferably good hygiene and here comes this… this klutz! What the hell was that boxer doing on the floor! Doesn't he have a hamper! And to think that the boxer was color yellow! Spongebob Squarepants! He was eighteen years old for goodness' sake! Neji thought he was going to get a headache.

Shou's laughter hasn't died down yet making Shikamaru redder and redder each passing minute. "Nii-san! Ahahaha-you-ahaheehee-you're… you're more childish than I am! Another set of laughter.

"Come on, Shika-niisan! Move a little more to the left for a good look of your face. That's right! Turn a little more and oooh, I'm getting a perfect view of Neji-niisan's face. This is such a perfect moment. I should duplicate some copies just to make sure." Shou declared as he turned from side to side, his video cam rolling.

"Get out! Out!" Shikamaru hollered. "This is so annoying!"

"Neji? Oh there you are someone's here to fetch you already." Shikamaru's mother emerged from the door. Then seeing the mess, "Nara Shikamaru! I've just cleaned your bedroom the other day and now it's like this again!"

Neji turned around to acknowledge Shikamaru's mother; then he went downstairs.

Shikamaru's mom walked inside his lazy son's room and pinched him in the ear.

"Ouch mom! Stop it!" Shikamaru wailed. His mother released his poor ear and scolded him.

"Hurry up! Aren't you going to say goodbye to Neji!"

Knowing he can't argue with his mother's wrath this time, he quickly arranged himself and went downstairs, irritation not leaving him due to his brother's unending laughter.

—--

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Nara. I really appreciate the dinner." Neji bowed as he stood in the foyer.

"It's nothing, dear. I hope you can come back again and sorry if my husband's not around."

Neji smiled gratefully and nodded. He faced Shou and said his goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Shou. I'll send the books to your brother."

"Okay." Shou said with a knowing smile he and Neji shared.

Neji faced his fiancé and nodded as a goodbye. Shikamaru just shrugged. Neji already turned around when Shou promptly stopped him. The Hyuuga raised a brow in question. Shou then punched his brother on the thigh (he's small remember?) and pouted.

"What?" Shikamaru said not knowing Shou's sudden action. Even their mother looked in confusion. Even Neji looked baffled.

"The gift!" Shou said.

"Gift?" Shikamaru asked. What fucking gift?

"You said you bought a gift for Neji-niisan! Give it to him!"

Realization hit Shikamaru then considering their situation he fibbed. "I don't have a gift."

"Liar!" Shou said with a smirk and ran off towards the living room and soon enough went back with a small package in his hand. Shikamaru berated himself internally for not hiding it more properly. Shou shoved the box into his brother's hand and pushed him towards Neji.

Shikamaru's mother smiled sweetly. "Shika! Never knew you bought your fiancée a gift!"

The lazy nin snorted. He was just persuaded by this vendor selling hair accessories yesterday. He saw these ornate accessories women used to place in their hair when he remembered Neji using one, too. One of the combs looked rather suitable for Neji since it was silver in color with gold flower designs on the edges. Shikamaru thought it resembled Neji's eyes that sometimes looked like almost lilac and sometimes, silver, in accordance with lighting. He bought it since the vendor suggested it and here it was in a box.

"Give it to him!" Shou growled and punched his brother on the thigh again.

Shikamaru, left with no choice slowly handed the small box to Neji without looking at him. Neji took it and eyed the small white box with a purple ribbon around it. "What's in it?"

"Open it!" Shikamaru's mom and Shou both suggested excitedly.

Neji knew he couldn't step out of the Nara house unless he opened it so he did. When he saw a silver ornate comb he was surprised. It was pretty he and he liked it compared to the ones he previously used. Then a thought came to mind but he quickly discarded it. He will plan it later. "Thank you, Shikamaru." Was all he said which he truly meant.

Neji said his goodbye and walked off leaving Shikamaru being eyed devilishly by his mother and brother. This night was so troublesome! And to think that tomorrow's his engagement! Argh! Why can't he just die!

"It was nothing!" Shikamaru said defiantly. "The vendor forced me to buy that!"

"Really…." His mother and brother said slowly still eyeing him.

"Really!" Shikamaru grunted and walked off hearing both their stifled giggles behind. Oh man, now they're thinking he's really in love with the Hyuuga bastard!

TBC

A/N: My birthday today. Reviews are well appreciated. Come on, give me some love and greet me. Hehehehe. Thanks and do have a nice day. I'm off to school.

(1) Can you remember that? When Ino almost challenged Neji but retreated then? That's the one.


	10. Chapter 10

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine. Got the formal wear of Shikamaru from LoveYouHateYou. Reference in the end of this post.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate it and I'm doing my best to finish this story. Enjoy. Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Nara Shikamaru was already trembling. With anxiety. Here they were in one of the biggest rooms in the Hyuuga mansion. He was wearing a black haori with the Nara symbol on the back matched with an immaculate white hakama accented by a dark blue keku obi.

Why in the name of hell were guests invited! He groaned inwardly at the gory sight presented before him. Almost everybody he knew was present! He didn't mind seeing his former team here (Asuma, Ino, Chouji). Not even minding Neji's ex-teammates (Gai, Lee, Ten-Ten). But Naruto was here! The fucking loud mouth of Konoha was here! He's excited and he's smiling at him! Giving him two thumbs up! Argh! He'll make sure to give the blonde guy a dozen S-rank missions and make sure he won't survive it (Shikamaru has a higher rank than Naruto).

He didn't realize he was trembling badly until his mother's hand touched his arm. Shikamaru looked at her as she gave a soft motherly smile.

"Relax," Nara Tori said. "Neji won't run away from your engagement!"

Shikamaru instantly slapped himself internally. He knew it. He shouldn't have expected more comforting words from his beloved mother.

—--

This is just an engagement. Nothing to worry about, Hyuuga Neji. Relax. Breathe more normally… argh! He couldn't! He should've run away! He should've planned it last night! He sighed as he stood there as five maids tend to his kimono. First of all, he was getting irritated every moment. His kimono was heavier and more complex looking than the usual ones he used. Finishing touches were made and there he was looking… gloomy.

"Neji-sama, its time to go." A maid gently said.

Neji nodded and took a last look at his reflection in the mirror. He was going to be engaged to Nara Shikamaru within this hour. He didn't even know the man. He didn't even harbor intimate feelings for him… and yet….

—--

You know the usual arrangement in a wedding ceremony? Well, they're arranged that way right now. Shikamaru stood in front of the crowd who sat with their feet tucked underneath soft pillows. The crowd was divided in to two creating an aisle for Neji to walk in. Every passing minute Shikamaru stood there and felt like melting. Neji was nowhere to be seen yet which he hopefully thought might be a sign of escape. Then he would be free of obligations and start living his usual life again. Then the crowd stood up. Groan. Shikamaru tried his best to look less nervous but he couldn't. He exactly looked like a criminal waiting for his execution. Then… Neji entered… and he felt….

Hyuuga Neji entered alone in the room. His gold colored kimono stood out amongst all the people wearing one. The intricate design of three canaries flying grazed the lower portion of the beautiful dress with white small petal-like embroidery surrounding the birds. A lilac colored obi was tied around his torso with a trickier knot tied behind with a two feet long excess obi pendent until the floor. His soft dark hair tied to an abstruse chignon with all the accessories dangling around his head. He didn't wear make-up and the summer heat of Konoha caused his pink tainted cheeks to be more conspicuous.

Shikamaru could only look with awe as his fiancée walked down in the aisle with his head lowered. Neji looked more beautiful than anyone he had seen in his life. Yes, he's being too clichéd and corny and what else? Just excuse him for this day, okay? He never thought such a sight could make his mouth hang open when he's so cynical about aesthetic perspectives.

"Relax." Neji mouthed surprising him a bit. He didn't realize Neji was there beside him already. And he's holding both of Shikamaru's trembling hands, giving it a soft gentle squeeze of reassurance that pacified Shikamaru temporarily. Neji didn't look nervous. Or if he was, he didn't let it show. He was a master of emotion that even his cold eyes wouldn't emanate a little passion. He knew this holding hands thing was also a performance but Shikamaru trusted Neji's assurance and cleared his mind of doubt. Releasing Shikamaru's right hand but holding onto the other, Neji and Shikamaru faced Hyuuga Hiashi—the head of the traditional Hyuuga engagement ceremony.

—--

Neji used to attend such ceremonies for his cousins. When a member of the Souke is getting engaged, every Souke member should be present. Even the members of the Bunke should be. It was a century old tradition treated more as a sacred ritual than a mere exchange of vows. But Hyuuga Neji belonged to the Bunke. No Souke was present which a part of the Hyuuga tradition was. Most from the Souke thought that it would be a disgrace to attend such and that the presences of the Bunke in their opulent ceremonies were merely for protection, security. Nothing more.

The usual ceremony consisted of sipping tea in a single cup that Neji knew symbolized for unity of the couple. He always thought the ceremony to be baloney. And now that he's the one doing it, he felt more of a fool than a glorious fiancée. No rings were yet to be worn since it was just an engagement. In accordance with the family's tradition, rings were used in the actual wedding already.

A simple exchange of vows meant more for the Hyuugas that's why they were celebrating their engagement in accordance with the clan's tradition. The Naras agreed to the arrangement. They had to.

At last the ceremony was finished with a bow to the head of the ceremony and to the guests who were already hooting and clapping vigorously. Neji and Shikamaru released a bated breath they both held. It didn't seem much difference at all. Shikamaru still felt like a human being and Neji felt nothing happened.

"Kiss!"

"KISS!"

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssss!"

The newly engaged couple blinked before they got the message. Everyone was cheering for a kiss! What the hell were they thinking! Neji almost growled. Both his and Nara's former teammates were the ones cheering blatantly for a kiss! Oh, he forgot he and Shikamaru were a 'couple' to everyone but no! He swore to mutilate Gai and Lee after the party. Even Tenten was cheering! And Uchiha Sasuke! What the? Sasuke wasn't shouting like the others but he was smiling approvingly! And he wasn't even invited! And Hinata! God! Hinata already has the gall to shout with the crowd! Do women have some dignity left? Oh good heavens, Neji groaned. There was a party after this. Some dinner party for the guests and the couple alike. He didn't felt like celebrating, he might retire in his room for the night.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Kiss Neji!"

"Yeah! A kiss won't hurt! You've done it a gazillion times already!"

"Nii-san! Kiss him! Don't worry! The camera's rolling!"

Shikamaru now losing his anxiety was replaced with annoyance. So troublesome! They weren't even invited! Argh!

A sudden cleared throat.

Shikamaru and Neji looked behind them and saw Hyuuga Hiashi smiling softly. "I think a small kiss wouldn't hurt."

Both boys groaned and looked at each other. No way were they going to kiss! Even if the world ends today! Shikamaru cursed inwardly. No way was he going to kiss the bastard! Not in a million years! He'd rather die than kiss Neji!

Neji snarled at Shikamau. Touch me and you die you fucking shit. I've had enough of this front I might go ballistic any moment. He glanced at the crowds who were still cheering for a lip lock. Hell! Even the Hokage was cheering! Why in the name of gods was Tsunade here? Then he suddenly realized all the faces of the crowd. They weren't even invited! This was supposed to be a private ceremony! Usually, guests were invited on the wedding itself!

He composed himself a little and glanced again at his uncle. Neji produced the most humbling look he could muster. "Uncle, I think the guests are already hungry, we should usher them to the reception room and le—"

"Kiss!"

"KISS!"

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Hiashi smiled gently. Neji growled internally. The crowd wouldn't even shut up! Fuck it! Stop it! Neji looked at his uncle pleadingly but regretted it when Hiashi mistook it for shyness.

"Don't be shy, Neji. It's just a kiss." His uncle said with reassurance.

Shikamaru on the other hand was growing more impatient. He was hungry and already wanted to eat but here were these moronic uninvited guests hollering for a kiss! What were they thinking! Did their engagement look like boxing match where they can bet for anything? Argh! This was so troublesome! The lazy nin looked at Neji who was already flustering. The Hyuuga was flustering with annoyance. If the Hyuuga committed a massacre right then and there, Shikamaru would be the happiest man right then.

"Oi Nara!" Neji hissed inconspicuously cutting Shikamaru from his 'happy' thoughts. "Will you hel—"

Oh fuck.

Oh no.

No fucking holy shitty way.

Shikamaru didn't know what happened but in an instant, Neji was so closing towards him and his hands finding his fiancée's hips and… and his lips were connected with him! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Neji swore on his father's grave to kill whoever pushed him. Who the fuck pushed him forward! And now… and now he's kissing Shikamaru! His first kiss was a fucking dumb and indolent nin he doesn't even consider an acquaintance! A clumsy mesh of lips from a damn stranger wasn't in the least appealing, especially when the said stranger has a very hideous personality.

Neji pulled away abruptly making a small smacking sound. And then loud cheers from the room. Neji stared at Nara with shock. His hands were placed on Shikamaru's shoulders. And Shikamaru couldn't even close his mouth from shock.

Shikamaru stood there and returned Neji's stare. He was quite afraid to make the first move of moving away from Neji lest the longhaired nin might strangle him. No, that would be too kind. Probably skin him alive and feed him to crocodiles.

"Way to go, Shikamaru!" Several voices were heard around Neji and Shikamaru. Both men blinked as if awoken from a trance and looked beside them. Three kage bunshins were smiling jovially at them, giving them two thumbs up sign.

"Naruto…." Shikamaru growled at the kage bunshin behind him.

"You fucking cretin…." Neji snarled. Obviously Naruto's kage bunshins were the ones who pushed them together into lip lock.

Three poofs and the annoying clones were gone. Shikamaru was on the brink of losing his patience and Neji… if the lazy nin didn't know better, he might surmised that Neji was about to cry. His fiancée was obviously more pissed than him and was currently boring a hole on the tatami mat with ruddy cheeks.

"Come on you two." Hiashi said as the guests were ushered to an adjacent room to dine.

Shikamaru nodded at Neji's uncle and turned to his side. "Oi Neji we shou—"

"I know." Neji snapped and followed his uncle leaving Shikamaru behind.

The Nara boy scratched the back of his head. Neji tended to have some mood swings, really. It kept reminding him of his mother with the same tendencies. Hell, it was also his first kiss. A rather unexpected first kiss. Well, there was nothing left to lose on his part since he wasn't the type of person to save all his 'firsts' to someone he truly loves and will give his heart and soul and all that bullshits. He thought Neji took the kiss quite seriously. He only thought.

—--

"Cheers for the newly wed!"

"Dad! We were just engaged!"

"Whatever! Nyahahahahahaha!"

Shikamaru groaned. It seemed that everyone was having a good time except for him and Neji. They were seated in a long rectangular table with him and Neji seated at the head. His parents were seated at the right side while Neji's uncle and Hinata sat at the left across with both nearest the head. The guests were farther to them but nonetheless noisily and lively.

"Cheers for the newly wed for such good food! Eat everybody! Hey Naruto! Stop eating the tempura!"

That was definitely Chouji. Shikamaru hoped his friend wouldn't have a stomachache after this evening.

"I'm giving a toast to Neji! I'm so proud of you my boy! You know that your handsome Gai-sensei will always be there for you! And you, too, Shikamaru! Right Asuma?"

"Yeah, Gai. Cheers!"

"Cheers for Nara and Hyuuga! Since you two are very competent and important part of the Anbu who works hard in the name of their country, I'll both give you another week of leave with pay! Cheers minna!"

"CHEERS!"

Groan. That was Tsunade and she was obviously drunk already. Good thing Shizune was there to accompany her home. One thing Shikamaru thought glumly was that everyone was assuming they're already married. Was that the reason they attended the ceremony with complete formal attires?

Shikamaru glanced at Neji who didn't look like enjoying the party either and looking rather jumpy. Neji would look here and there every other minute as if expecting something.

"Neji," Shikamaru softly nudged Neji. "Are you waiting for more guests?"

Neji briefly glanced at him and started to eat his food, which he suddenly touched after almost an hour. "No… I'm just… just tired."

Shikamaru could see that. Neji was already drained. He wouldn't start imagining how tedious Neji's day was. He was quite aware to how many processes an aristocrat would go through for some occasions. He suddenly pitied the longhaired nin but it seemed that Neji has still another reason than fatigue. Well, Shikamaru didn't question further. He continued to eat.

—--

After almost another hour, the guests were already going home. Shikamaru and Neji had to give appreciation to the guests at the door. Hiashi already retired to his room while Shikamaru let his family go home without him by Neji's request. And his family took it the wrong way since they all gladly agreed to it. He could even sense his dad's perverseness coming to life again. It wasn't like that!

"I'll meet you in my room." Neji said as he left. Shikamaru stayed to assist the remaining guests namely his former teammates.

"Oi Chouji that's enough. You'll get a stomachache." Shikamaru said lazily as he tried to pull Chouji from his seat.

"Don't want yet! Come on, Shika! This heavenly meal comes only once a lifetime! Give me another half hour to finish this."

"Oh come on! I still have to see Neji and go ho—"

"Chouji will be okay with me, Shikamaru. Go to Neji now!" Ino happily said as she pushed Shikamaru forcefully out of the room. "Hurry up! Neji might die waiting for your lazy ass already!"

"What?"

"Hurry up, Shika! Are you ready for some exercise tonight?" Ino said with big hopeful eyes.

Shikamaru suddenly got the meaning and almost strangled the blond. "Oi! Its not like that! Were just going to talk!"

"Phooey," Ino said with a dismissive hand. "That excuse won't work on me Shika! Just go now!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. This day was so troublesome. "Riiiiight." He said and walked away with Ino cheerfully waving goodbye. Then the lazy nin stopped in his tracks and faced Ino.

"Where the hell is Neji's room!"

—--

Neji felt uneasy after the ceremony. Something wasn't right. It wasn't about the 'fateful' kiss that happened. Hell yeah that was his first kiss but he can't do anything about it already. It's gone and besides, it's just a kiss. He wasn't such a person to start a brawl for such nonsensical stuff.

He wanted to talk to Shikamaru about Shou and their little show. Neji thought that Shikamaru was already aware about it but he had to make sure. He walked silently on the corridor and eyed the garden. It was already twilight. The weather seemed fickle. A few hours ago, the sun was shining like there's no tomorrow and then now, the sky was overcast and a drizzle was already starting. Neji extended an arm to catch some fine rain dripping from above.

"Well, well what a surprise to see to you, Hyuuga Neji." A cold voice vibrated around the serene surrounding making the hairs on Neji's nape stand. He slowly turned towards his anterior to face the direction of the voice and Neji's hand tightened.

TBC

A/N: Happy new year to everyone! I know the engagement ceremony is quite dull, I'm sorry for the lack of good material. Listen, I'm having a big problem regarding this fic. I probably will postpone further updates after another one next month. I haven't touched this fic for two months already and I'm afraid this will also lead to one of my neglected works. I'm trying to avoid another incident as much as possible. I'm terribly sorry but please leave a review and I will appreciate it.

Haori- wide sleeved jacket similar to a cut off kimono

Hakama- finely striped in black and white - wide, pleated trousers or skirt. Striped in black and white, they are of the most formal kind.

Keku obi- a soft obi of precious fabric for men's formal wear.

Reference:

LoveYouHateYou. (2005). Weisskruez Special Gifts. Taken: October 2, 2005


	11. Chapter 11

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed my fic! I'm sorry if I failed to update last week, my computer went ballistic and all my files were almost erased but thankfully, it's still safe.

* * *

Chapter 11

Neji quickly adjusted his behavior, his suddenly booming emotion kept deep inside him. He maybe a frank person but he knew when to use his candidness; in his condition right now, he might as well be mute. Forcing himself to be as obsequious as a Bunke should be, Hyuuga Neji slowly bowed his head in greeting, his eyes never leaving the well-polished floor where his reflection staunchly faced him, mocking him.

"Himena-sama." Neji said in acknowledgment of one of the Five Heads.

"Hyuuga Neji of the Bunke." Hyuuga Himena muttered elegantly in reply. The Souke was never established for some sole useless need the family had. Souke heads were positions many from the Souke aspired to reach though only a lucky few would achieve the title—particularly five. The Five Heads—these authorities were usually called. Power was only one of the advantages of being in that position. Aside from having the authorization to meddle with the different sub-clans of Hyuuga race they have the power to disinherit anyone they may find guilty of treason against the clan. Blood relation was something the Hyuugas never took for granted of. They used this limitation to create a larger clan—larger, more powerful and authoritative in any way. Hyuuga politics were as dirty as any politics in the world. Neji thought they were too afraid such tragedy similar to the Uchiha clan might occur.

Hyuuga Himena maybe a woman but her stunning looks as well as shrewdness made her one of the Five Heads. Assuming a position as a woman was never an easy task if you're a Hyuuga but her capability to manipulate and take advantage of other people for the sake of the clan's prosperity made her known in an intimidating way. A middle age woman, Hyuuga Himena is one of Hyuuga Hiashi's first degree cousins. With Hyuuga Hiashi as also one of the Five Heads, together with his cousin whom he's relatively close with, they both form an effectively impressive and cunning team.

All this time, Neji still kept his head bowed. He knew for a fact Hyuuga Himena's wrath and hatred among the Bunke and with him being accepted in Hiashi's home was something to be detested—especially by her.

"I believe it's your engagement today, isn't it, Hyuuga Neji?" Himena asked softly but traces of disgust seeped through it.

"Hai, Himen-sama."

"I also do believe that Cousin Hiashi celebrated your engagement though I don't know why he would participate in such lowly celebrations that are rather… for slaves alike." Himena said with a small smirk making her striking geisha-like features more attractive.

If someone said such a caustic remark to Neji, that person wouldn't see the light of a new day. But all Neji did was clench his fists tighter, saying nothing. Seeing that she made no initial reaction to the teen, Himena walked towards Neji, her decadent rust-colored kimono with pattern of bells elegantly swaying with her every step. Stepping too close for comfort, Himena stood facing Hyuuga Neji. She deliberately eyed the young Hyuuga from head to toe, her eyes lingering menacingly at Neji's stoic face.

"Such beautiful kimono." Himena stated as she slowly trailed a pale long finger on Neji's shoulder. "A cousin recently said to me that your uncle specially had this made for you at Hatsumomo's. Oba-san's talent even at an old age never falters but I think she should already retire with such a sickening kimono design. Hmm, perhaps a visit one of these days is necessary."

Neji remained passive and Hyuuga Himena took this as a sign to continue.

"So you are engaged to… oh from what clan is he, Neji? All I know is that he's not a Hyuuga… a choice I would expect from someone from the Bunke. You know, some from the Bunke are aspiring too much as to be converted into a Souke if ever they marry one. These poor clansmen of mine from the Souke are being dazed by harlots not knowing the consequences of such action.

"Of course, disinheritance is partially considered in such an effusive move from the Bunke. All in all whether you turn the world upside down, Bunke will be Bunke likewise with the Souke. Well I suppose I have to thank you for picking a low class person such as you, Hyuuga Neji. You saved Aya from a deadly bid. So tell me, Hyuuga Neji. Of all the people, why a lowly person like you from the Bunke picked a commoner?" Himena asked softly.

Not hoisting his head up, Neji forced an answer. "Because he accepts me for who I am."

A short charming laugh echoed across the long yet desolated corridor. "He accepts you for who you are, you say. Then he must me as blind as Aya is falling for a person like you.

"You're as idiotic as your father was nine years ago." Himena sarcastically said softly and finally noticed a slight reaction from the teen. Hyuuga Neji was tougher to break than she could've imagined. A little more and Himena would achieve her desired reaction from Neji. "If you're father were not that naïve to think that only he can save the future of this clan then he would've been here beaming with pride for his son on his engagement day. I've told Cousin Hiashi before that he never should've let his twin made a stupid sacrifice. And now everyone thinks that your father, my other cousin is the savior of our clan. It's such an absurd notion that I already find it purely comedic after all these years."

"I think it is only you, Himena-sama who thinks of my father as highly as that." Neji replied softly. He doesn't want his father's name ruined in any way. He was still a son.

Himena' smile widened a little. "Is that what you think? Well at least someone remembers your father's stupid act. He doesn't deserve the name Hyuuga. And neither do you, my dear."

Neji's head shot up with anger, his jaw clenched. No matter how hard it is to accept all the insults Hyuuga Himena shot him with, lifting a finger against a Souke was as punishable as treason. But when it was his father being slandered by an iniquitous and arrogant person as Hyuuga Himena, Neji would not disregard it no matter what the consequences maybe.

Himena smirked openly with triumph. She knew that Neji knew what she wanted and she was getting it effortlessly. She cocked her head and answered Neji's silent riposte. "Aaah, you know Neji, you have no such right to look at me like that. Much more show such raw emotion in your face. You're as naïve and dense as your father were, no wonder you are his son."

Neji's patience were all but nothing as his eyes started transforming into something more pernicious, veins rapidly getting salient. Himena's smirk was suddenly replaced by a serious look. Forming the necessary seals, Himena released a whisper Neji thought darkly familiar.

Without warning, Neji's senses were assaulted mercilessly as he cringed in pain; forcing himself not to cry out and give Himena the satisfaction she wanted. He could feel his spiteful seal on his forehead reacting from the jutsu Himena just performed. Almost ten years ago, he saw Hiashi casting the same jutsu on his father and it once snapped him back to reality: that he, a Bunke shall eternally despise the Souke. With his last ounce of anger seeping against the pain he was feeling, Neji shot Himena another abhorred look.

"Again, you don't have any right to look at me like that." Himena softly and Neji's mind temporarily went blank.

-----

Shikamaru cursed for the umpteenth time that day. Again, he was lost inside the Hyuuga mansion. Yeah well he asked Ino for some directions but Ino wasn't a Hyuuga therefore asking her was a wrong move. Instead of gaining some helpful information from his former teammate, he was assaulted with cheers and vivacious squeals he couldn't comprehend were that all about.

He turned to a corner and was greeted with something he never imagined; panic slithering into his body as he sprinted towards him.

-----

First he was standing in front of Himena and now he lay disheveled in the open garden, across the corridor where he was standing a few seconds ago. His golden kimono now stained with mud and dirt as his hair came undone from its chignon. His hand automatically cupping a side of his face as his whole body trembled. And suddenly, the slight drizzle felt like a rough storm. Someone was near him talking but no words were comprehended by his mind. Someone was cradling him but he couldn't find the courage to look up from his awkward situation. He thought tears were streaming down his face. No, it was the rain falling heavier as the night deepened. He wanted to die and he slowly wished for it to be done, now.

-----

He didn't know why Neji didn't evade it. He didn't know why the woman slapped Neji all of a sudden sending the Hyuuga teen crashing towards the garden soil. But seeing the usual arrogant bastard he have known for the past week trembling with incomprehensible fear was something he would've never expected even his wildest dream.

His body instantly reacted as if his mind was trying to prevent Neji's fall even if he knew he couldn't make it. The corridor was approximately thirty meters long and with Neji and the woman almost at the other side of the hallway; he knew he couldn't make it against all odds but still….

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled as he leaped from the corridor and rushed towards a trembling Hyuuga Neji lying half sprawled on the sodden soil. Not minding his immaculate white tabi getting filthy with mud and the drizzle slowly soaking his own kimono, Shikamaru was more worried of the older boy's condition. Neji's eyes seemed to look blank, his right hand weakly cupping his right cheek. "Oi Neji! What happened!"

Shikamaru knew Neji wouldn't be able to answer him but he was concerned that Neji might have received some psychological attack. He noticed Neji's forehead cover slipping revealing the sinister mark of being a Bunke glowing a chilling shade of green. He glanced dangerously at the woman standing on the corridor, her amazed look at the situation hastily making Shikamaru angrier.

Sensing a dangerous glare boring through her, Hyuuga Himena glanced at the man holding the defeated Hyuuga Neji in his arms. A small smile grazed her lips as she spoke. "You must be Neji's fiancé. Nara? Is that it? I've never heard of such clan. I'm quite sure that you're as low as a Bunke."

Shikamaru's glare never faltered and Himena didn't like it, somehow she was being threatened by the young man's look—more pronounced with hatred and adamant challenge. "Even you have no right to look at me like that, young man. But I will condone it for now." Then addressing to the Hyuuga, "Neji, you made my day bright amidst such an overcast weather." Looking up at the dark grey sky, Himena continued, "There's this saying that rain means forthcoming blessings."

Giving a last smile at the two figures exposed at the drizzle, Himena walked towards the opposite direction. She abruptly halted in her track and turned with an enchanting smile. "By the way, engagement troubles are usual among this clan, Nara-kun, don't worry about what happened. And oh, congratulations." With that she walked off never glancing back.

Shikamaru stared at the woman until she was out of sight before returning his attention on Neji who still seemed too shocked to act upon anything. "Come on, Neji. You'll get soaked if we stay here longer."

Assisting Neji, Shikamaru managed to gently pull Neji from the ground and walked toward the teen's room. Luck seemed to be on his side since Shikamaru's first guess was the Hyuuga's right bedroom. With Neji leaning almost all of his weight on Shikamaru, the lazy nin slowly made Neji sit inside the wide area. Quickly surveying the Hyuuga's bedroom, Shikamaru could already estimate that Neji's room as thrice as big as his room. It was a plain room with some low usual tables for old fashioned mansions.

"Let me see it." Shikamaru softly said as he tried to pry away Neji's hand from his cheek. Sensing that Neji wouldn't give in, Shikamaru pulled out his handkerchief from a sleeve of his kimono and gently wiped away mud from Neji's face.

"Look at you you're all messy when you're the one obsessed with neatness." Shikamaru tried to sound funny but it sounded more of berating to which Neji didn't react. "Even your hair is all dirty." Shikamaru added as he turned his attention on Neji's hair. As soon as his fingers touched Neji's hair, he was suddenly awed by its softness and texture. It was more groomed than Ino's hair that he could say frankly. And suddenly the thought of him wanting to touch Neij's hair didn't seem more of a denial. He longed to touch Neji's hair since knowing the boy more, he admitted to himself consciously.

The Nara teen surveyed Neji's appearance and in any way describable, Neji's demeanor looked uncharacteristic of him. Placing a hand on Neji's right wrist, Shikamaru spoke with honest concern. "Let me see it, Neji." And slowly he was able to pull Neji's hand from his cheek and instantly clenched his jaw seeing the damaged of the woman's hit.

Neji's lower lip was bleeding and a red mark was starting to be visible on Neji's right cheek. Shikamaru reached out to wipe away the blood and dirt and tried to smile sarcastically. "Look now you have to apply some make-up on your cheek to cover up the bruise. You'll look like a woman."

As much as Shikamaru wanted the old Neji back, he couldn't and he suddenly found himself wishing for something to make Neji be the arrogant teen he knew. Then silence reigned on for some moment, with Shikamaru occasionally wiping some dirt here and there away from Neji's face and hair. He wanted to comfort the Hyuuga badly he was quite sure of that but he didn't know how to do it.

Glancing up at Neji's dead stare which was boring on the tatami mat they were in, he could only worry more and he hated himself for not being able to do anything. He clenched his teeth unconsciously—this was like before, six years ago. During his first mission when his misjudgment nearly cost him Chouji's life—his best friend and ironically, the pretty boy in front of him too, Hyuuga Neji. He owed Neji too much, he grimly thought. Like it was a natural thing for him to do, Shikamaru reached out and tucked some of Neji's long hair behind an ear.

Suddenly, Neji's left hand seized his in a soft yet firm grip. Neji was still shaking, badly. Neji held onto Shikamaru's hand for some time, not able to say anything. If he were about two years younger, he would've bawled his guts out from what happened. He was a coward in such emotional stuff. He just wished Shikamaru wasn't the type of person who asks too much.

"Please…" Neji tried to sound more stable yet he couldn't as what his voice showed. "Don't tell uncle… about what happened."

Shikamaru remained silent and continued to assess Neji's appearance. Even while the Hyuuga talked, he kept his head lowered, dark hair covering half of his face. Shikamaru remembered Neji saying that their seals were used by the Souke for protection—in case the Bunke tried to go against the main family's wishes. Neji said that several years ago, while he fought Naruto in the Chuunin exam. He looked at Neji's seal, a sickening mark grazing Neji's forehead.

"I don't know, Neji." Shikamaru said honestly. He knew Neji's uncle cared for him. Hyuuga Hiashi wouldn't accept Neji in his home if he weren't. Neji kept something that held him from saying anything.

Neji slowly raised his face towards Shikamaru, his eyes not yet gaining the usual chutzpah he has. He still held on to Shikamaru's hand—posed beside his cheek. He could see Shikamaru's worried expression clearly. He didn't need it. He needed nothing of it.

"I understand." Neji almost whispered it but Shikamaru heard it undoubtedly. Neji released Shikamaru's hand and stood up; Shikamaru followed suit and remained silent. As Neji stood with his back against his now formally engaged fiancé, his voice seemed to regain more strength. "You can go now, Nara. We have nothing to do tomorrow, go home and take some rest."

"But you're wou—"

"I can take care of myself. Please close the door when you go out." Neji walked towards a side of the room and opened a sliding door, disappearing behind it.

Shikamaru stood there for awhile and sighed. Neji was damn stubborn for a girly looking man. The lazy nin shrugged. Oh well….

Inside the bathroom, Neji stared at his gory reflection. His skin was paler in contrast to the blood forming on his lower lip. A dark bruise was already noticeable even from a distance. His abhorred seal still aching from the assault. And it was his engagement day. He wanted to laugh out loud.

Stripping from his soiled kimono, he stepped into the shower and basked in the hot water almost scalding his skin. He didn't mind it. He stayed there for an hour not wanting to think of anything. Covering his body with a soft white robe, he exited his bathroom quite refreshed and calmer. He could still feel his body trembling. He smiled bitterly; he was having a trauma already, with just one attack. Fuck it. He was weak.

Neji turned to his right and almost cursed out loud with surprised. He suppressed it with a gasp. There in the corner, Nara Shikamaru sat watching his sudden display of emotions with a small smile.

"Why are you still here?" Neji said icily. He hated being surprised. Shikamaru tapped the space in front of him. Neji raised an elegant brow in question.

"Sit here." Shikamaru said. Somehow his worry was relieved seeing Neji's old self again. He didn't know a shower could do some miracles.

"Why would I?" Neji refused to cringe when his felt another jolt of pain on his forehead.

Shikamaru presented him with a white box with a small red cross on it. Neji was skeptical but walked towards the lazy nin. He sat in front of Nara a little uncomfortably.

Shikamaru adjusted his proximity and sat closer to Neji. He prepared some ointment and placed in on his index finger and with his left hand, tilted Neji's bowed head upright. Neji instantly slapped it.

"Watch it." Neji said with a threat.

"How the hell can I put this when you're bowing?" Shikamaru argued. If he wasn't in the mood for sympathy and some altruistic values, he would've made Neji eat the ointment. He was getting irritated, here he was presenting himself with help and here was his fiancée looking at him like he was maniacal or something.

Shikamaru suppressed the urge to strangle Neji with a big sigh. Aside from that, Neji's scent was utterly distracting. Jasmine scent was invading his olfactory system quite badly. Add it with Neji looking… wet and wild in his white robe which was quite revealing. With Neji's hair still quite heavy with water and sitting too close for comfort, Neji in the lazy nin's opinion looked like a… virgin. Argh! Relax, Shikamaru. Don't think of that. Neji's a bastard behind his damn good looks.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Neji said impatiently. Shikamaru looked like having some inner struggle before Neji interrupted him.

Shikamaru reached out to hold Neji's chin and quite surprisingly, the Hyuuga remained quiet. As gently as his manly strength could present, Shikamaru placed some ointment on Neji's wound. Suddenly, Neji's head snapped backwards.

"Ouch! Damn it! Can't you do your job a little more gently!" Neji said with annoyance. Shikamaru was a little rough.

"I'm trying, okay?" Shikamaru retorted. "Why not try moving too much! Geez, I'm not a doctor."

"Try to be in my position, Nara." Neji said seriously.

Shikamaru grew silent and applied some more ointment. Both men were silent for quite some time before Shikamaru spoke.

"I won't say anything to your uncle." Neji looked at him with surprise and settled back in the comforting silence.

"All done." Shikamaru finally said as he stood up, Neji following him.

"Where did you find that kit?" Neji asked.

"I'm a good finder of things." Was all Shikamaru replied.

Shikamaru walked towards the door and stepped out of Neji's bedroom. He faced the Hyuuga and gave a crooked smiled. At least Neji can cope with what happened, no matter how difficult it was. He knew better than meddle with some Hyuuga business.

"Thank you." Neji said with honesty though a little bit coldly.

"I'll check on you tomorrow morning." Shikamaru surprised himself when he said that.

"You don't have to. I'm fine." Neji replied.

Shikamaru shrugged openly. "I'll still check on you."

Neji nodded. Both men looked at each other for some time then Neji broke the tensing situation. "Goodnight then, Shikamaru." Neji reached out to the sliding door and started to close it only to find Shikamaru's hand stopping it halfway.

Neji looked up to him and Shikamaru stepped into Neji's bedroom. His left hand reaching out towards Neji's nape as he drew the shorter boy towards him in an awkward embrace. Neji remained still in Shikamaru's embrace, neither did he grew stiff from the contact nor tried to get away from it.

Shikamaru's cheek was already caressing Neji's soft dark hair and the jasmine scent grew stronger. His right hand slowly encircled Neji's thin waist pulling his fiancée closer to him. "I don't want to leave yet." He whispered.

Neji rested his chin on Shikamaru's shoulder as if it was such a usual gesture for him. Somehow, he found his fiancé's small act a big comfort. Hearing Shikamaru's soft yet firm voice, Neji buried his head on the crook of Shikamaru's neck.

"Then stay a little longer." Neji uttered as he closed his bedroom door behind his fiancé.

TBC

A/N: Review? Thank you. I'm not sure if I can update next month but if I can't, I'll try to post another NejiShika one-shot. Have a good day, people.


	12. Chapter 12

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in super trouble and Shikamaru came to his rescue, well, accidentally. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Neji belongs to Shikamaru and vice versa and Naruto is not mine.

A/N: I'm trying my best to reduce the chapters as well as the plot—I'm still in the process of simplifying it so it will take some time. I'm also trying to incorporate a more sensible plot which means less humor and more drama.

To all, I know that a meager 'thank you' for waiting, reading, reviewing and simply appreciating this garbage of a fic will never be enough. But that 'thanks' is all I have to offer. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 12

Neji's brows furrowed as an incessant voice kept tapping his auditory sense. He was quite sure it was a woman's soft and almost scared voice waking him up.

"Neji-sama, Neji-sama." A woman's voice said. "Please wake up, you're uncle is asking for your presence in the receiving area."

Neji cracked an eye open and viewed what his single eye can make out from his prone position. From the ray of light passing through his half open window he was sure it was still early morning. He skipped training this morning for a thorough rest and yet here's another nuisance presenting itself to him. Neji concluded that the universe has a really weird sense of humor. Fuck it.

A gasp from the servant added with a spiel of apologies made him click to his better senses. Hmm, perhaps he said the last one out loud. He sat up uncertainly, still quite sleepy accompanied by a dull throb in his forehead. He wasn't feeling very well today; not that it was the latest buzz.

"Why does uncle need me?" Neji asked, massaging his temple.

"There are visitors for you, Neji-sama."

Neji paused for a moment before questioning. "Visitors? Who?"

"The Nara family."

----

"I apologize if Neji is quite taking some time." Hyuuga Hiashi said as he placed his tea cup down. He was facing the Nara family except for Nara Shikaku. Hiashi smiled benignly, "I think he's still sleeping. I was quite surprised that he didn't train today."

"I'm also sorry if we just came here without prior notice." Nara Tori replied with an apologetic smile. Beside her sat Shikamaru who looked like drifting off to sleep again and Shou who was already rounding the room with awe peeking and poking at the things displayed. "I'm also sorry for my younger son's prodding."

Hyuuga Hiashi laughed. "Don't worry about it, Tori-san. Your family is free to visit here any time you want. And let Shou do what he wants. He's a good boy."

Nara Tori smiled in acceptance when Neji entered the room wearing whoa! Not a kimono but a simple grey turtleneck and some jeans. He greeted Shikamaru's mother with a surprised face. He sat beside his uncle with a curious look.

Hell, who wouldn't be curious when its so freaking early in the morning and you're blasted by the news that your fiance's family is here to greet you a 'good morning.' It seems that his duty-bound fiancé couldn't get enough of his morning stinginess for four straight fucking days. Four days! Nara was buggering him for four days like he's the new shrine for impotent men in Konoha! Didn't he get enough of his lecture on the proper and more moral ways to irk your beloved one? And now he had to haul his family along to greet him a merry morning. Yes, it was a very merry morning indeed.

He was quickly attended by five servants hastily bathing him and dressing him up formally again. Letting his hair down for being soggy he unconsciously touched his bruise which was healing pretty fast and neat—no scar, which was good. It's been a week but he was still confident that he's suffering from a minor relapse due to the mark. If Nara ever noticed the abrupt changes, he didn't open a conversation about it. Neji was thankful enough for his silence.

"Neji-niisan!" Shou shrieked with excitement hugging Neji's shoulders as soon as the Hyuuga managed to sit beside his uncle. "I already read the books you've lent me and boy were they good! I love Wuthering Heights! I think Heathcliff resembles nii-san when he's going berserk!"

Neji laughed at the comment. It's been awhile since he last saw Shikamaru's little brother and he was glad that they met again. "It's nice seeing you again, too, Nara Shousuki."

Shou jokingly punched Neji in the arm with a pout. "Don't call me that! That makes me sound younger! I'm Shou!"

Neji replied with a smirk. He stole a glance at Shikamaru who sat diagonally opposite him. He caught the lazy nin staring at him dreamily then upon realizing that Neji was returning the gaze at him turned his head to the other side. What was the bastard's problem?

Shikamaru looked more like a spirit than a man in the room. He didn't talk nor move too noticeably. Hell, it was frigging too early for him. If you would like to know, his mom just went on ranting and banging him on his bed just to wake up. He was such a battered son and the fact that he's been doing it for the past few days was a feat for him. He was sure his dad was delirious when he decided to marry a virago.

When he saw Neji enter the room he was sure the long haired bastard wasn't as prepared as him. It was a Nara tradition to give a party to an engaged couple. Most relatives of Nara will gather in their home to celebrate the engagement. Geez, a month ago he was lovingly insulting a cousin of his for being engaged. He will be punished for that he was sure. And boy did Neji look striking with his turtleneck that enhanced his eye color and jeans that pretty much pronounced his long slender legs.

Shikamaru was unconsciously staring at Neji that when his eyes connected with those cloud-like eyes, he quickly turned away before the Hyuuga could detect the slight blush forming on his cheeks. He was turning to a girl already from too much blushing and damn it, it's too troublesome. He's a fucking man!

"Anyway Neji," Hiashi started as Shou settled beside Neji. "Tori-san is here to invite you."

"Invite me?" Neji parroted and looked at Nara Tori for an explanation.

"Well, Neji I've decided to give a party in my house." Tori replied with a smile. "It's more of a tradition in our family, too. It's just a small party with our relatives coming. It's more of socialization. You get to meet Shika and Shou's cousins."

Upon hearing the word 'socialization,' Neji almost felt dubious. Not that he doesn't want to go but to be introduced to Shikamaru's relatives as his fiancée isn't as easy as it might sound. That might spell bigger trouble for him. Remember? They were just acting as a couple. Nothing more, nothing less.

A soft 'oh' was all Neji replied in return. Things are turning more complicated than he thought. Well another dinner wouldn't hurt him. He smiled appreciatively and accepted the offer.

"Very well then." Hiashi said contentedly. Neji is really in dire need for socialization, the Hyuuga head gravely thought. "Your clothes are already packed but I do think you still need to prepare some of your more personal things, isn't it?"

Neji's mind went blank for a moment then he echoed, "Clothes are already packed?"

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you Neji," Shikamaru mom said eagerness that can rival that of an excited bride. "The party will last for only a night but the tradition is that the fiancée must stay in his fiance's house for two days in the least. Well if you want to live with us permanently after, that would be much better!"

Neji smiled weakly at his smiling uncle who seemed to approve of such as well as the rather too jolly Mrs. Nara. The moment he let out a small sigh he wanted to rip his hair off. He wanted to stab Nara Shikamaru with an ice pick for a bazillion times just to abate his growing annoyance. But on second thought, he should be the one on the receiving end of the ice pick. Shikamaru has all the rights of a man to do that to him. It was his fault that both of them are already knee deep in this marital bullshit.

"Then maybe I should already go to my room to pack the added things I need." Neji said. Carefully picking his words as he somehow managed to stand up without breaking all their necks in the process.

"Can I come with you?" Shou said with a big toothy grin. Neji patted the lad's head but said a soft 'no.'

"Oh, before you go Neji, Shika has something to give you." Tori said.

Neji looked at those who sat before him. He raised a brow at his darling fiancé who looked surprised as his name was called by his mother. Tori gestured for his son to give 'that' to Neji and with a snort Shikamaru stood up and walked towards Neji with a big dark blue box in both hands.

"Here." Shikamaru said as he held the box for Neji. Neji reached for the quite heavy package and kneeled so as to place the box on the floor. He looked at his uncle and Nara's mom only to find them with eager faces. They obviously wanted him to open the box.

"Open it!" Shou said as he turned his video cam on and almost shoved it in front of Neji's face.

Feeling for the nice texture of the box, Neji slowly untied the maroon ribbon smugly wrapped around it. What could this be? He opened the box's lid and was welcomed by a thin rice paper covering what seems to be a cloth. Rice paper? It was usually used for presenting expensive things. He undid the white paper and soon found himself staring directly at a blood red cloth with small intricate patterns of butterflies. Stunned too much to utter even an 'oh,' Neji lifted the cloth. He was sure, very sure that this cloth costs more than he could imagine. And he was beginning to feel too familiar with the cloth's cut, texture and smell.

Neji folded it onto his lap slowly and looked at the next layer of cloth inside the box. This time, he already let out a soft gasp—in exchange for a curse lest his uncle rebuke him—as he distinguished what the cloth was; it was clothing. He lifted the old rose-colored cloth with silver patterns of snow crystal as he stood up.

His right hand suddenly felt something like an intaglio in one of the inner sleeves of the clothing, turning his gaze upon it he could not fully register if what he was seeing was real. The small insignia of a minute golden peach… he was so accustomed to seeing the symbol since his childhood years… he could not be mistaken. Who could when you had just encountered it a week ago, during his engagement? The golden peach gave it away.

With trembling fingers he could only think of one thing: it was a Hatsumomo traditional kimono. Oh god. Members from the Bunke rarely or not even could afford such. These classic kimonos were usually made for the Souke and other loyal customers who could afford to trash more than a million just for exquisite and fine clothing. Even if you have the money to purchase it, it wasn't that easy to order it. It could take half a year for just the main robe to be finished with hand-sewn expertise. Other accessories together with the robe would be done in another half year. Aside from the time of its creation, it wasn't sold to anyone who comes in to just 'buy.' It can only be ordered by high-ranked officials or clan heads. How come….

The usual Hatsumomo intaglio would be in silver fine threads. He was aware of such difference because he just had his first classic kimono upon his engagement. But that was different; his uncle paid for it. But this… oh god. Neji looked at Shikamaru who was watching the phantasmagoric display of emotions passing by his fiancée's pallid face.

"You… this… you bought…." Neji stuttered as he looked at Shikamaru who only shrugged.

"Shit…." Neji murmured as he buried his face on the robe which was the kimono Shikamaru bought him. He and his inept fiancé were in trouble. Big trouble.

Shikamaru blinked before he came to realize what Neji was doing. "Oi, Neji. Are you... okay?"

Neji's sole reply was a soft tremble of his shoulders. Panic was creeping into Shikamaru's system and he didn't know what to do. He glanced at his mom and Neji's uncle who with understanding faces, stood up and walked outside the room with Shou towed sighing 'how sweet' over and over again. Gee thanks mom that was a very good move that you've made. I wasn't asking for privacy damn it! I'm asking for assistance!

The lazy nin returned his look at his fiancée who was still er… mulling over the fact that he bought a kimono for him. He was more surprised that oba-san welcomed him yesterday than the price of the kimono. True to Neji's word, the kimono was worth a lifetime. Not that Shikamaru wasn't moved by the large amount of money he shelled out; he just prepared himself for such value.

So what am I supposed to do? Shikamaru asked himself as he looked at Neji's not so nice condition. With a sigh, he placed a hand on Neji's quivering shoulder. "Hey Neji its ok—"

"No it's fucking not!" Neji replied as he pushed Shikamaru's away from him.

Shikamaru stumbled backwards. As he gained his composure he came face to face with Neji's stark anger oozing out of him threateningly. Neji was a true actor. And here he was thinking the nin was crying. Dream on, Shika. Losing his patience to the Hyuuga he lashed out. "What the fuck is your problem!"

"Problem!" Neji hissed. He slapped the pink robe at Shikamaru, boy were they about to start warfare. "For this!"

"What's wrong with that? It's just a fucking kimono!" Shikamaru shouted.

"No its not! Are you dumb Nara? You managed to buy me a kimono and…" Neji gritted. "Oh wait, I just answered my question."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

The look Neji gave him almost made him shudder. What's gotten into the bastard's mind? Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply.

"Shikamaru." Neji elongated his patience. "You and your family will be in deep trouble if you don't return this right now. Shut up, listen to me first. Buying me a kimono is no big deal but you bought me a special one—with the golden peach. Do you know what that symbolizes?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked in confusion. He still didn't get Neji's point.

"It means—in a blunter way—your hormones are ready to make a head dive for me."

Shikamaru blinked and suddenly popped red. WHAT! Neji waited patiently for his expression to subside before he continued. "That's not all. This also means you're serious about… about this relationship. Himena-sama wouldn't be too happy about this."

As soon as Shikamaru heard her name, he snapped out of his daze. "Fuck her and her thoughts. She wounded you and you're still conscious of what she might think about this? Are you crazy?"

"You know nothing about us!" Neji spat as he took a threatening step towards Shikamaru. "You don't know what this mean to us Bunke."

"What this means? You getting pulped like a piece of shit for just existing? What kind of idealism is that? Where the fuck did your brain go?" Neji opened his mouth to retort but Shikamaru beat him to it. "No, you listen to me. It's not right. From whatever angle you see it, Neji it will never be right. I don't want to see you one day being burned to a pyre for stepping in a Souke's house.

"God Neji, the Hokage didn't assigned people on certain high-ranked positions just because they have the qualities to. Thousands of ninjas can have the same curriculum vitae like you but that old hag picked you. You know why? Because you know how to think outside the box. You know how to think analytically. You know how to balance things that are in disarray. You, of all people know how to face hell like it's a treasure map!"

Neji wasn't stymied by what Shikamaru said. "You're not the one taking those risks Nara so stop trying to be a god and justify things for me. Don't you think I don't know that? I am the one living this goddamn life so stop nosing. It doesn't suit you, Nara.

And don't start painting me compliments because it gets you nowhere near your goal. That description is your job. I think Hokage-sama just made a huge mistake of assigning you to be the head of the Strategic Planning!"

"You can be really dense sometimes." Shikamaru laughed without humor at the same time ignoring Neji's insult on his job. He grasped Neji by the shoulders and shook him. "Then why are you not doing anything to make it all stop? You have the brains to change everything Neji, where are you using it? To grovel at Hyuuga Himena's feet and be the slave that you're not?"

"It's not easy as saying it!" Neji grounded as he pushed himself away from Shikamaru. "Stay away from this Nara and you won't get hurt. I'll make sure of that and you have my word that I won't let anything happen to your family."

"Stop talking like you know what you're doing because you don't! Where the hell were you three days ago?" Neji froze and Shikamaru almost blurted he knew where he was that day. "Fuck, do you know what could've happened to you? You had a migraine and you were puking your soul out when I stayed with you the night before. What do you think is so fucking important to do while you're rasping for breath? Your father didn't sacrifice his life just to get you a decent roof to live in!"

Shikamaru finally struck a nerve, the one he's been waiting for. It may be a hit below the belt but he needed that and Neji stiffened upon hearing this. Neji tried to disentangle himself but Shikamaru only grabbed him tighter and pulled him closer. He whispered dangerously. "It is none of your business as to what I want to do and never ever speak of my father like you know him!. You just got a night alone with me and you think the world is all fine and dandy for us?"

"No! Of course not so—"

"Then leave me alone with what I want!"

"I won't do that!"

"Why?" Neji gritted as he continuously struggled to be free, he was starting to get dizzy from arguing. "What do you wa—"

"Because I was fucking worried to death okay?" Shikamaru continued when Neji was clearly surprised by the answer. "I thought that bitch took you. You were driving me mad already when I saw you walking home!" Fuck. Shikamaru already said it. Fuck.

Both men were already breathing deeply, exhausted from their short-lived argument. Shikamaru didn't let go of Neji. Suddenly he pulled the Hyuuga closer and touched his forehead against the cool one of Neji. He shouldn't have provoked Neji, Shikamaru thought. The long haired nin was close to acquiring a fever already. Shit.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Shikamaru asked softly, closing his eyes as he controlled his ragged breathing.

"Stop it, Na—"

"No. I won't stop, Neji." Shikamaru said as he gently held Neji's neck and he whispered more softly, "I won't." And he leaned down but Neji's palm stopped him.

"No, Nara." Neji looked insulted. "One kiss is enough for this horse play. Your delusions will get you nowhere." Shikamaru froze and wasn't able to say a word. He was thankful to be saved by Hiashi and Tori returning from the tour of the mansion.

Shit. He almost kissed Neji, Shikamaru thought. And the Hyuuga bastard just dumped him, why did it hurt? Oh god, kill me. His delusions will get him nowhere? Well, fuck you Neji. You're a fucking ingrate. He clenched his fists and tried to portray a calm demeanor. This is the kind of relationship that you want? Then you'll get it.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. It's… it's beautiful." Neji smiled.

"Yeah, glad you _really_ liked it." Shikamaru replied through gritted teeth as he watched Neji in the corner of his eye. Neji didn't bother to meet those doe eyes with a wave resentment. He hastily returned the robe and the obi back to the box. "I'm going to my room now, uncle."

Hyuuga Hiashi smiled and relaxed. "Well then its all set, Tori-san."

"Yes it is." Nara Tori agreed then turned to his eldest son. "Shika! You forgot to tell Neji that you'll pick him up this evening! Go and tell him that."

"He'll know that." Shikamaru drawled then reluctantly followed Neji as he received a hard jab from his side by his brother.

He walked out the room cursing only to find Neji walking barefoot in the garden, one hand raising his kimono from the ground revealing thin and pale shins. What now? His fiancée turning to a schizophrenic after a row?

"Oi Neji!" Shikamaru called out.

"I can hear you, no need to shout." Neji snapped from the garden. "Just wait for me there."

Shikamaru stood by the corridor as he watched Neji bend behind a bush to retrieve something. "What is it?"

"This." Neji walked towards the corridor and extended his hand for Shikamaru to see the comb, now broken into two. He remembered that he gave it to Neji on the night before their engagement.

Funny how both their anger would quickly dissipate whenever he and Nara would have fights that could've raised a thousand dead from too many harsh words they were using. One would ironically think that those curses are considered as endearments. Although not fully happy with their cat fights, Neji appreciated the simplicity of their brawls. It didn't give him headaches compared to Other Things. Shikamaru's shot on trying to kiss him bothered Neji. He couldn't let the other ninja to believe that there was more to this than a front. He couldn't endanger another person in this family feud.

"Sorry. I think it happened whe—"

"It doesn't matter." Shikamaru replied as he knew very well when it had occurred. "I can always buy you another. Come on." Shikamaru offered a hand to Neji who in turn accepted it without any banter. The lazy nin suddenly shuddered from the contact despite the lingering anger. "Mom said I'll pick you up this evening."

Neji nodded in acquiescence. He lifted the box from the side and gave Shikamaru a parting nod. The lazy nin watched until Neji turned to the corner. Then he appeared again and gave uttered a small 'I mean it.'

"Mean what?" Shikamaru asked in return.

Neji pondered for a moment thinking if it would be proper to say what was on his mind right then. "The kimono, return it."

Here we go again. "I won't. Wear it once then throw it away. At least it would have some worth." Shikamaru said nonchalantly, and I won't let them hurt you again. Not on my watch.

Neji was about to say something but opted to keep silent. He nodded before stepping closer and tracing a pale hand on Shikamaru's cheek, caressing it. If it takes another death in this plan to succeed then he has to take that risk but not now. He leaned his head to Shikamaru's face. "You wouldn't get what you want from me so stop it before you put yourself in a situation you could not handle."

Shikamaru grew silent, simultaneously brooding over Neji's proximity and statement. "What do you think I want from you?"

"This." Neji stared at him with an unreadable gaze. Shikamaru watched him disappear from a corridor before turning around seeing his family and Hiashi. This is all a game, Nara Shikamaru. Wake up before you drown. "Stop it." Shikamaru hoarsely whispered to himself.

TBC

A/N: Drop me a review if you're up to it. Thank you for reading. More thanks for reviewing. I'll do my best to update regularly (which means monthly) since it's already our summer vacation though I'll have my practicum in two weeks' time.


	13. Chapter 13

Engagement Trouble

Summary: Neji's in trouble. Shikamaru came to his rescue. And suddenly not all seems in accordance to their plan. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews they make me smile so do keep them coming. The chapter's long compared to the recent ones. Yes, yes, I am as eager as all of you to finish this. I'm doing all that I can to reorganize the series of events and add more gravity to the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Remind me why we're here again."

"Because you're my beloved fiancée and as your beloved fiancé in return," Neji scowled darkly. "I have to introduce you to my dear family. Isn't that amazing?"

Neji rolled his eyes at the dry tone Shikamaru used. He opened the window to their bedroom and resisted the urge to jump and kill himself. That would be pathetic. He sensed Shikamaru scrambling and puttering around their bedroom. Their bedroom. He almost fainted when Tori ushered them to the lazy nin's parents' bedroom. 'Tradition' called to it that they share a bed. The fiance's parents' bed for that matter. Crisp white sheets were changed and gods, a single red rose in the middle of the wide bed. Neji groaned in despair seeing how the 'wide bed' would accommodate two persons without touching each other. He turned and leaned casually against the window and grabbed Shikamaru's attention with a flick of his fingers. "We cannot share that bed."

"For once I agree with you, my dear fiancée."

"You sleep on the floor, I get the bed."

"For a millionth time, I disagree with you, my dear fiancée."

"Will you stop it?" Neji gritted, scanned the room for anything to hurl at the lazy nin lounging in the bed and took a deep breath seeing nothing to qualify his need. "Nara, I'm your guest here so you better do as I say."

"No."

Neji's eyebrows threatened to rocket off their place. He sauntered gracefully towards the bed and stopped short as his knees bumped the edge bed. "No?"

Shikamaru opened one lazy eye as Neji's voice grew closer. "Are you deaf?"

"Maybe I am." Neji drawled and crawled on all fours slowly and enclosed Shikamaru underneath him with his hands and knees. He could definitely see the lazy nin's sluggishness dissipate, his pupils dilating, body stiffening. Look what we've got here? Neji mused. Someone's getting turned on by this. He could bet his new set of customized kunais that his dear beloved fiancé was having an erection already. He lowered his head and placed his mouth on Shikamaru's ear. "So Shikamaru, are you saying that you're willing to share this small bed with me?"

"I-I don't want to sleep on the floor, you bastard." Neji chuckled against Nara's ear making the ninja squirm in discomfort. "Then you have to keep your hands off me. You know why?"

"I don't need to know and get off me."

Neji traced a finger on Shikamaru's clothed chest and stopped when it reached his navel. He knew that Nara's responses were weak enough not even a child would fall for. "You need to know, Shika." Neji almost laughed hearing a suppressed moan beneath him. "I sleep naked."

Shikamaru pushed him off disgracefully and stood up, panting and trying to rearrange his shirt and trousers. Anyone could see that he was a ruddy apple. "Fuck you, Neji."

Neji laughed and drawled seductively against the mattress. "I don't think so, Shika. You see, we're not yet married. I tend to be protective of my… virtue."

Shikamaru grew redder if that's possible and stormed out of the bedroom leaving a Hyuuga triumphantly smirking which soon faded into a mewl of pain as a barrage of throbbing pain assaulted his head, blearing his vision.

He was suddenly thankful that he was reclining and not standing. He gasped as he curled into a small ball. He wished strongly that Shikamaru wouldn't be back for at least an hour or so for the headache to cease.

Shikamaru never returned.

---

Neji sighed tiredly as he massaged his right hand which has been thoroughly used for the past hour or so greeting new faces and being introduced into the Nara clan. It was a job obviously not suited for him. He should've been reading a book somewhere in a nice, quiet place not trying to socialize in a shindig. Where the fuck was Shikamaru when he needed him? Oh right. The nin hasn't forgiven him yet for the stunt he did this morning. Since then, Nara has been subtly evading him taking only when necessary. Not that Neji had any plaint about it.

Looking at the spacious garden the Naras have Neji hid a small smile recalling the awesome transformation from a regular lawn to a favorable party place. Nara's mother did a nice job of setting up small tables for drinks and chains of multi-colored lights dangling atop them against the moonlight. It was a simple occasion yet Neji knew this bore more warmth and enjoyment than any other Hyuuga soiree.

He leaned comfortably against a small Sakura tree when a man sauntered towards him with a plastic cup extended to him. The man smiled. "Hi, I'm Setsuma Maki, Shika's cousin from his mom's side."

He accepted the cup and extended a hand in return, "I'm – "

"Hyuuga Neji." Maki accepted the hand. "Your eyes stand out among us."

"Oh."

Maki stood beside him. "Shika's lucky that he's getting married you know. At least Aunt Tori would stop getting her knickers in a twist."

Neji didn't have the grace to answer.

"Honestly, I don't think Shikamaru has any idea how to date and yet," Maki look appreciatively at Neji, "he bagged a first prize. His other cousins and I have been trying to set him up for the past years with women… and men, too."

Neji coughed into his cup and saw Maki with an amused grin. "Sorry."

"We did that to make sure he knows what to pick, in case he's having identity problems at his age. He's a good lad, Neji. I'm sorry if he's lazy and sometimes too pigheaded for you. But I'm sure you could still contain your wrath until you get married. After that, we won't care if one day you get to decapitate him with a chopstick. He can really be annoying at times."

"You have no idea." Neji uttered under his breathe and downed the rest of his punch. What's with the Nara clan giving him nothing more lethal than a mere punch? He wasn't delicate porcelain for Heaven's sake! He can finish a vodka bottle, too!

"Shikamaru ordered us in case you're annoyed." Maki snickered and continued at Neji's confusion. "I meant the drinks. He ordered us not to give you more than a punch in case your headache surfaces."

Neji blushed in response which weakened the glare he sent Maki for laughing out loud.

"Now there's a reaction I've been waiting for."

"What, a glare?"

"No, a blush." Maki took a sip again to hide his smile. "Never saw a male Hyuuga do something other than gnarl and scowl. I consider it a rare phenomenon to see you do something more human-like."

Neji felt mildly insulted at the statement though he knew that it was the truth. More Bunkes work as ninjas and most of them bear the same expression of stringency with an added standoffish manner. The Soukes couldn't be bothered to do something plebeian; Hinata's an exception with her larger than life insecurity complex.

"Cheer up, beautiful." Neji blushed again to Maki's covert delight. Fuck Nara and his clan for making him act like a schoolgirl. "Aunt Tori would think the party's not enough for our dear new family member. Or I would begin to suspect that my dear cousin did something earlier to ruin your mood."

"I'm just a little tired. I think my headache's returning. No, no need to be alarmed. Just a minor one, maybe it's the punch." What he said was partially correct and if Maki noticed how he bristled on the topic of his and Shikamaru's obvious argument, he didn't say a word about it.

The Hyuuga mulled over what would be more entertaining for the Nara clan: his inclusion into their brood over a faux engagement or his execution upon their knowing. He decided to cut off the thought before another frown appears on his face.

"I think it's perfect." Neji said softly amidst the blaring music and conversations floating around the place. "A Hyuuga soiree complete with hors d' oeuvres and four-course meals pale in comparison with this simple get-together. You should be grateful that you were born to be a simple citizen."

Maki laughed again and Neji started to think the man was making fun of him. "Oh I wouldn't be happier to be one. It's a good life I'm not willing to trade."

"Envy you." Neji said without much enthusiasm. He couldn't say such under what he's been through for the past years of his life.

"Ah don't be!" Maki patted him on the back. "You're one of us now. Sooner you're going to say the same, too. I hope."

"Maki." Shikamaru greeted. Neji was surprised not to feel his presence; he must've been too engrossed in his conversation with Maki. He offered a nod in return to his fiancé. They haven't spoken for the last two hours or so and Neji gritted his teeth realizing that Shikamaru didn't acknowledge him.

"Shika, hey." Maki gave his cousin a quick hug. "Neji and I were just talking."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're lucky enough that he's got brains and looks. In case you're not inter— "

"No." Shikamaru glared at his cousin in return.

"I'm right here, you know." Neji rolled his eyes at the two. "Discuss your bargain when I'm five meters away. Excuse me." He walked towards the other side of the garden towards the indoor when Shikamaru's hand stopped him.

"Wait, Neji." Shikamaru gave Maki the finger and left his cousin with an amused smile. "Some of my cousins just got here. They're insistent on meeting you."

"I can do that myself." Neji tried to unhook his arm from Shikamaru but the latter only tightened the grip.

"Stop acting like a bitch, Neji."

"Then stop acting like a fucking bastard, Nara. It's our party if you remember correctly." Neji sneered.

Shikamaru's retort was cut off by an imperious drawl familiar to both men for different reasons.

"It's nice to see you again, Neji." Neji almost covered the surprise in his eyes upon seeing the tall handsome ninja with a sexy smirk he could not forget in a thousand years. Rei still tied his shoulder black hair tightly, his eyes soft brown making him look affable right before a cocky smirk grazes his red lips.

"Soma Rei." Neji suppressed his dumbfounded air with a furtive smile. He could feel Shikamaru's surprise and Neji grasped the extended hand from the said man. "Likewise."

"I guess an introduction wasn't necessary." Shikamaru eyed the two suspiciously.

"It wasn't your fault, dear cousin. I'm sure Neji didn't expect it, too." Soma Rei gave his cousin a pat and a smile before dropping his gaze back to the Hyuuga.

"True." Neji agreed. How long has it been? A year or so since they saw each other. 'Saw' defined as more than meeting and planning strategies. He once was part of Neji's strategic team for a long-term mission. Seeing that five ninjas all camped together for several weeks investigating different countries under the impression of being tourists, one would see the inconvenience to that. Neji maybe a strict leader but he wasn't an avid fan of celibacy. Rei offered a proposal and who was he to deny such? He was lonely and Rei needed company—they both had gained something from that. By the time their mission was finished, he and Rei already cut off their 'relationship.'

"Hi, I'm Soma Rensui. Reisui's twin." Another man which looked too similar like Rei except the leer and a longer mane extended a friendly hand to Neji

"Hello Ren. Rei's been talking about you before." Neji sensed Shikamaru's annoyance getting worse and he basked in that. He returned his gaze towards Rei who was blatantly checking him out in his dark denim and tight grey turtleneck which emphasized his eyes even in the dark. "How's your work with in the Rain Country?"

Rei shrugged, oblivious to Shikamaru's glare and his twin's reproachful look. "The usual. Nothing seems to bother them even if their security system is as rotten as hell. Of course the mission hadn't been that fun since some things had changed."

Neji took a step back towards Shikamaru as Rei advanced on him. His message plus Shikamaru's forn behind him seemed to get through Rei's flirting.

Rei raised a questioning brow in return but backed off. "So I've heard that you're engaged to our Shikamaru. Congratulations."

"Hmm."

Rei looked at the couple and produced a small challenging smile. "How did you manage to grab a Hyuuga, Shika? Surely it was as difficult as traversing the countryside?"

"Actually no, it was as easy as catching a pretty sight in the middle of the market." That earned the lazy nin an elbow jab on his abdomen. It brought a knowing smile to both men which didn't go unnoticed by the twins. Rei narrowed his eyes.

"Shika! Come here for a moment! Bring Ren with you!" A voice shouted from the garden.

"I'll be back." He whispered to Neji's as he grabbed Ren who was watching the interaction with a strange gaze.

"Take your time." Neji replied in his fiance's wake though he pinned Rei with his grey eyes.

---

"So."

"So." Neji gave Rei a smirk before sipping another cup of punch. Gods, he was getting sick of the drink but he knew he'd never hear the end of the story from Shikamaru if he tried a stronger drink.

"Tell me," Rei said seriously as they veer towards the lesser used part of the garden, blocking Neji's path between a wall and his body. "Is he good in bed?"

"Compared to you?" Neji asked innocently which he knew would piss Rei. He got the desired reaction. "I can't say. It's been what? A year and half since we've seen each other? Surely you got a lot better than before."

"Are you offering?" Rei stepped into Neji's personal space and the Hyuuga quickly recognized the same perfume from Rei since then. Some things never change, he mused.

"There are no spaces to be read between the lines, Rei." Neji drawled. "Stop assuming, that may kill you someday."

"I'll risk it, then." Rei growled and kissed an unimpressed Neji. Before he could dart his tongue inside Neji's mouth a fist hit him in the jaw.

"What the— " Rei managed to utter before another blow hit him, this time right in the face.

"Nara!"

"Fuck you, Soma!" Shikamaru growled as he straddled his cousin and continued pounding punches on any surface of Rei. "He's my fucking fiancé you bastard! Don't you dare touch him! You heard me?"

"Shika, stop it!"

"You heard me?" Shikamaru screamed at Rei's bloodied face, panting and looming with anger. He realized his whole body was shaking with anger and he couldn't stop it. He wouldn't. It's been so long since he'd felt alive as this. He thought about the wonders of an S-class mission and longingly wished for one that moment.

"Yeah, I heard you cousin." Rei managed to still drawl amidst a broken lip. "Though I think your precious fiancée isn't that crazy on tying the knot with you."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Shikamaru hauled a kunai and almost stabbed the fucking irritating, leering face when strong arms hauled him away from his cousin.

He saw Ren rushing towards his brother; he smirked and dislodged his dad's arms from himself. He should've killed his fucking cousin.

"Stop it, son."

"Shut up, dad." Neji grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the scene and towards the indoor.

"What do you think you're doing? You're making a scene!"

"And you're not?" Shikamaru laughed mirthlessly at the smaller man's stunned face. "God Neji! Everybody was asking for you and where were you, huh? Down in the dark, trying to get inside my cousin's pants! I don't fucking care who goes in and out of your bed, Hyuuga but try to be decent for one night. Didn't your Bunke manners taught you something? Now who's forgetting what this party all about is?"

"We were having a conversation, Nara and I'm not trying to flirt with your cousin," Neji clenched his fists. "It's something that puny brain of yours wouldn't understand."

"Oh I understand, Neji. I'm not that blind." Shikamaru almost spat it in that pretty face contorted with same degree of anger as his. "You fucked him before, right? And don't try to put the innocent look; it wouldn't work in me. What are you, trying to give him another reason to kiss you!"

"Did I deny that we fucked? That's your cock not your brain speaking for you, Nara! Yes, we fucked each other senseless! Do you want the details? No, I think you want it since that illogical reasoning of yours is starting to sound like jealousy!"

"Shut up, Neji! This is my family and here you are, came hopping towards me like I'm your dream man you're ready to marry! If you want this game to keep going we have to play by our rules. Not only yours nor mine. Ours. And no, I don't have to know what you and Rei were up to!"

"Oh come on, Nara! You almost ripped Rei's face for kissing me!"

"And you wanted it!"

"Jesus! Are you blind? He lunged for me! I was about to react when your jealousy leapt faster than my fist!"

"I don't think you were about to punch him with that fist of yours."

Neji sneered. "How are you to know? You don't even know the mechanics of fucking."

That came as a very sound slap for Shikamaru and Neji almost looked apologetic but it was too late. Shikamaru grabbed Neji by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

"What do you think your doing?" Neji pushed Shikamaru away but the pissed nin wouldn't budge and continued his flight towards their room, not minding if Neji gets a fracture from all the pulling and pushing they're doing. "If you think I'm all about knowing you— "

"Shut up!" Shikamaru screamed and pushed a struggling Hyuuga inside their bedroom and pushed him against the closed door. Neji tried to land a punch or even a knee jab but Shikamaru pinned him with his own body. The taller man knew that Neji wouldn't be able to use the Byakugan on him. Not when he's still weak and the curse would inhibit any formation and would render a painful Byakugan useless. "You can't use it, Neji. Too bad isn't it?"

Neji cursed under his breath as he continued to free himself from Shikamaru's body. "Finally, a correct answer from you. Now get off me."

"No." Shikamaru hissed and tightened his grip on Neji's arms. "You want to know the difference between Rei and me? Fine."

Neji gasped as Shikamaru plundered his mouth, his tongue invading him and he couldn't even move a joint. He turned his head away and saw Shikamaru's red face.

"Fuck you." Neji paused for, looked and measured their situation and dumped it to hell. Neji jeered and attacked Shikamaru's mouth. This time, his tongue doing the exploration; across teeth, another slick tongue, smooth palate. He managed to produce a moan from Nara which loosened the hold from his body. He pushed the taller man into the bed and straddled him. "You know what? Soma Rei is better than you."

"Whore." Shikamaru muttered and reversed their positions, trapping the smaller man underneath his body. He ravaged Neji's neck, feeling for the beating pulse and licked, sucked and nipped at it until Neji arched against him producing moans that could make any woman substandard in their profession.

Both almost tore each other's shirt as they stumbled away from the clothes and Shikamaru dove for that hot mouth again, Neji's lips pliant and demanding against his. He bit Neji's shoulder as Neji's nails dug on his back, leaving trails across it. He couldn't stop touching Neji's hot, smooth skin and he thoughtfully swore to kill Rei if he so much as touches Neji again. A moan sounded out and Shikamaru didn't care if it was from him or Neji.

"You're mine, Hyuuga Neji." Shikamaru growled as he bit an earlobe. "I'll fucking kill Rei if he do that again." Neji wrapped a slender leg on his waist and pushed a knowing palm against Shikamaru's erection bulging on his trousers.

"Oh fuck." Shikamaru groaned and rocked his hips towards the unwavering hand doing wonders. He rained kisses and bites on Neji's chest, lapping on the long-haired nin's hard nipples, taking his time until Neji moaned and arched for more, his other leg joining the other against Shikamaru's waist.

"Harder, Nara… fuck!" Neji was beyond the border of reason. He didn't care if he sounded worse than a whore but gods, it's been so long. At that moment, any body would suffice already.

Shikamaru started unbuttoning Neji's jeans when hands left his crotch making him yearn with a moan. "No, stop." He heard Neji's breathy voice and muffled further sentences as he kissed the Hyuuga fervently again.

Neji kissed back willingly but no sooner were his hands pushing against Shikamaru's sweaty chest. "No! I said stop it, Nara!" He pushed harder until Shikamaru landed heavily beside him on the bed, panting and annoyed for the interruption.

Neji sat up all too quickly and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Fucker."

"You also wanted it, asshole." Shikamaru tried to even his breathing and wondered irritably where he could wank and finish what Neji couldn't in the goddamn house full of guests and nosy cousins. Fuck it.

"I didn't say I didn't want it." Neji said through heavy breathing. He was about to stand when Shikamaru stopped him.

"No, you stay here." Shikamaru stood and picked his discarded shirt from the floor. "There's the bathroom. Get some rest, I'll see to it what happened downstairs." He exited the room without looking back.

---

Shikamaru forced himself to sit in one of the laid out empty chairs in the lawn. The party was ruined, no doubt about that seeing three quarters of the guests were off somewhere—possibly in the uptown part of Konoha continuing the foiled shindig. He grumbled to himself and pushed back a loosened hair when he hissed. He overlooked that he had bruises on his knuckles. It was a satisfying reminder of the punches that landed on his cousin.

His mom managed to control herself from haranguing him for such behavior. Even his dad kept his mouth shut knowing that he was still incensed on what happened. To Rei. And Neji. God, this time he ignored the pain from his knuckles and rearranged his hair. He could not erase the images from his mind. Neji's hot mouth, talented hands and willing body. Fuck. He shouldn't have stared at the flushed skin and the breathless form of a Hyuuga Neji. Who knew a man so cold could possess such flair for bedroom deeds. Another erection threatened his exhausted body and he forced it away with little strength he could muster.

"You know that could get infected if you keep on prodding it."

Shikamaru looked up from his staring contest with his feet. Ren sat beside him and took the bloodied knuckles, checking it before producing a med-kit from nowhere.

"Ren I— "

"I'm not."

The lazy nin blinked. "What?"

Ren placed some salve on his cousin's knuckles not so gently and started bandaging it before looking up with a tired sigh. "I said I'm not sorry for you beating the shit out of my brother, Shika. I was kind of waiting for it to happen these past few months already considering his bratty attitude."

Shikamaru opened then shut his mouth, unable to formulate words. He exhaled the outbreath of a convicted man and tried a small smile. Ren returned it with ease. "How is he?"

"At my flat and unfortunately for you, he's still breathing. And yes, some part of his anatomy never ceased to raise some indignation."

Ren smirked as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I didn't have to know the latter, you know. I might kill him in his sleep for that." The lazy nin quickly sobered the humorous air. "I'm not sorry for hitting Rei, too. He can be such a bastard at times. And to think this party's… mom's going to belt it out once the coast is clear. I'm pretty sure of it. Hey, do you think you can give me some medicines before the tragedy happens? Just some form of prevention."

Ren laughed and shook his head. "No, I'll have to witness Aunt Tori's wrath. It's been awhile since—hey!" Both men chuckled though Ren recovered faster. "If it becomes too severe, I'll save your ass."

"Yeah? Thanks."

Ren watched his cousin and raised a brow seeing a reddish mark on his neck. He poked it and Shikamaru jumped five meters away, covering the said mark but unable to stop the flush form his face. "Ah, so make-up sex does make the world go round. I'm starting to think that my brother is the next Nostradamus. His tenets can be… quite paradoxical, don't you think Shika?"

"Oh fuck you, Ren." Shikamaru never took his hand away from his neck. He doesn't think he could in the next week or so. And he has to avoid the communal showers at the Anbu Headquarters at all costs. All. Costs. "And this isn't what you're thinking about, you pervert. We… Neji and I just fought okay? You know how Hyuugas act, they think with their fists."

"Says the man who almost crushed my dear brother's jaw in a single blow."

Ren could see Shikamaru's reddened face coloring more. "It wasn't that hard!" Ren gave him a who's-the-doctor-here look. "Okay! Okay, I think it was quite hard but he was kissing Neji! What am I supposed to do?"

"Try a threesome?"

"Oh for— "

Ren was laughing hard and Shikamaru fought all thoughts of gratitude in exchange for a quick spar. In his current condition he wouldn't even touch a hair out of place from Ren. "Oh shut the fuck up, Ren. This isn't funny, you know."

"I know, Shika." Ren controlled his mirth with an irregular cough. Shikamaru shot him a withering look. "Jealousy and money is man's DNA."

Shikamaru stopped the notion of constraint and hit him in the arm. 'I'm in no mood to jot down your maxims and— " He was stopped by Ren in his serious tone.

"Does Shou know?"

"Know what?"

"You. Neji. Do I have to elaborate?" Ren watched as a series of flickering emotions passed through his cousin's eyes. Weighing the circumstances if it were more apt to fib or sing the truth. Shikamaru sighed and Ren knew he chose the latter so he continued, "Be careful, Shika. I don't think you and Neji convey the same feelings. You might get hurt."

Shikamaru glared at him. "I'm not a ten-year old boy who needs coddling, Ren. And I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

Ren almost expressed his pity at his cousin's defeated form. He could see Shikamaru calculating, analyzing what kind of situation he was in. he finally answered in a small voice. "Yeah, I know."

Ren stood and stared ahead with a blank face. "That's all I need to know."

Shikamaru was about to stand when Ren pushed him back in his seat and stared at him directly. "But if Neji does anything more bastardic than this, no you listen to me first Shika, he'll have to rely better than his Byakugan. I'm not the only one's who's going to run after him."

Shikamaru snorted. "You and the family are so protective it's troublesome. Do you think I'm that stupid to be swayed by Neji's charms? What are you taking me for? I have a higher rank in Anbu than you."

"That's because responsibility and I don't run in the same sentence." Ren said airily as he crossed his arms. "And yes, we're overprotective because," he leaned down and whispered with a casual snicker, "your virtue is considered as a let's just say, a family treasure, hmm?"

"Hey!" Shikamaru shot from his seat and his infuriation tripled seeing Ren giggling. He raised his hands in mock surrender and grunted, "Fine! I'll come running towards your apron if Nej breaks my heart!"

Ren watched with amusement as his cousin walked off towards the house.

---

Shikamaru woke up with the damp air of morning causing goose bumps on his skin. He knew before he opened his eyes. Neji was gone. He didn't want to sleep with him in the same room but what can he do? He had to. Neji was right there on one side of the wide bed as if granting Shikamaru a grateful space for him to rest on. He slept on it.

He wished Neji was awake, he could probably use a small talk or two but he knew by the soft breathings echoing in the room, he was deeply asleep.

Later in the day while walking towards the Anbu Headquarters he mulled upon the worried lines grazing his mother's face. Neji was fetched by a Hyuuga in the middle of the goddamn morning, Tori answered Shikamaru's silent and subconscious query. He didn't care. It was all but a cruel joke he certainly didn't deserve.

His fello Anbu-mates greeted him in jovial moods, far too irritating for his musings. What good would it do? Several of his teammates were eager for details on the brawl with his cousin. He would have to remember to thank Ren for restraining his bastard of a brother who has a more than talented tongue.

Piles and piles of paperwork around his desk didn't ease his sour disposition. He had snapped and then riled those who added some subtle yet derisive remarks about his temperament. He noted from a fellow captain that Neji didn't go to work today. Fine with him. He needed to walk several papers and recommendations around the headquarters; he wouldn't know what to do if he and Neji were to meet in a corridor. He didn't need that now.

Two months. God. He wasted two months on pure drivel; he couldn't be more ashamed for bearing a captain pin on his Anbu vest. This was what matters of the heart can do to war-torn ninjas. He skipped his work because Neji pleaded to, at least in an elusive manner. He danced to Neji's tune because… because what? He got caught up in the drama and there was nothing he could do about it. He even had to introduce him to his family and spoiled the play downright to the very core. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. And he still wanted to see that ingrate's pale face, nicely scented hair and cloud-colored eyes. He must be crazy. He needed some break.

His break didn't last for some three hours when Hinata almost threw herself at Shikamaru's feet. Lucky for the two's apparent embarrassment Shikamaru was wallowing on the Headquarter's rooftop. He suddenly wanted to form a habit of smoking; his hands needed something solid to hold on to.

"Please Shikamaru-kun," Hinata gasped for some breath. Where did she start running? From their house? "You need to come with me."

Ah, and now everybody thought that he could be easily beguiled by pretty people with favors to ask for. He was the new Santa Claus of the town. Ask for one and I give you everything, for free! He deigned a glance as Hinata—hunched on her back taking big gulps of air. He sat from his prone position. "Sorry Hinata, I don't have time for this. I have too many paper works it would make Mt. Everest a shameful beauty."

"No, it's-it's Neji-niisan." Shikamaru paused, his back on another Hyuuga. He tried to sputter a biting remark like 'so, what happened to the Hyuuga clan's Cinderella? Lost his stiletto?' but decided against it. Considerable enough Hinata didn't push them into this nor did she dissuade him from it. But of course, no one knew it was all but a hoax. He opted for a neutral tone. "What happened?"

Hinata spun around him her face the very etch of determination that could stupefy a lady bug. This was not worth it but he held still. "Neji-niisan was called at the Hyuuga Mansion this morning. You have to help him, Shikamaru-kun I know that you and Nii-san aren't in good terms right now," You could say better than that. "But, but… don't let anything happen to him."

"He was called for what?" A traitorous thought continued creeping towards his brain and it wasn't good. It was never good.

"A trial."

Shikamaru paused before asking, now out of curiosity instead of care. "What about it?"

Hinata seemed reluctant to open her mouth but she quickly dispelled it. "Neji-niisan was accused of treason. No, not because of your relationship with him." Shikamaru tried not to flinch at the word. "But it could be a supplementary detail." Hinata took a serious look then asked, " What do you know about the rebels of North Rain country?"

Brows furrowed but the Hyuuga encouraged him. "Little. I heard they were the remains of an ancient clan of Hanosamaki that once resided along the northern shores of Rain country." He tried to forage for some hidden facts. "They were ostracized for some unknown reasons which the Rain government was unwilling to disclose, even for security reasons. I think many ninja-based countries recently found some foreign activities in the same isolated area; some reports showed that there were indeed successors of the long-lost clan." He stopped talking. "Why are you asking me about it?"

Hinata clamped her hands together so tight her knuckles were starting to turn blue. "Neji-niisan is part of-of the White Anbu."

"What?" He sat up straighter. Well fuck. He—most of the Anbus—thought it was pure myth and it already bit him in the ass for it. Where does he think myths came about? A great Anbu captain once said, everything is always tainted by the truth. You just have to wipe away the dirt to see it. He was sure Neji would be proud by the sudden composure he'd regained and continued. "So it was true then. Right. Neji's a White Anbu more infamously known as the Hokage's secret set of kunais. Carte blance is imposed. Top secret missions all that Anbus dreamed about." Put two and two together, Shikamaru and you have your answer. "What did Neji do about the Hanosamaki?"

"The Hyuugas and the Hanosamakis are blood related albeit distantly. He… Neji-niisan and his team were assigned to investigate about the activities on-going in the Hidden Shore. Some hypotheses suggested of inbred experimenting. Yes, inbreeding is highly common among old families and Nii-san and his team thought that was it but… Shikamaru-kun please let's just keep it between us."

"Finish your story first Hinata then I will decide."

"But Neji-ni— "

Shikamaru gave him a leveled look. "Hinata, this is top security investigation we're passing about. This spreading out like wild fire will likely get us decapitated and no, the Hokage does not pardon felons to such confidential matters. Even your bloodline could not save you."

"I know that!" Hinata snapped though a little less daunting when she quickly sobered up and apologize. "I know what's going to happen, I'm a Jounin. But I'm relaying this because Neji-niisan is in trouble." Her panic started to rise realizing the wasted time their playing with. "The Hanosamakis are using Dark Techniques to clone people. Yes! Clone them against all ninja ethics they are. Shikamaru-kun, Nii-san knew the Hyuugas are partially responsible for it."

"Why would your clan do that?" Because I know how bitchy feuds can be.

"Power. Fealty in exchange for the aid. It's a quid pro quo. Everyone gains something."

"But why's Neji's the only one targeted by your clan?"

"Neji-niisan came back there a week after for a conclusive report. No action was to be taken, that was the Hokage's order. But Neji saw several scrolls and medicinal jars bearing our crest and… and… "

It started to dawn that it was an emergency situation. Did the White Anbus know this too? Perhaps. And they are going to do nothing about it. The code of silence. A person's fault is his own. They'll let Neji be killed; if they have to sell him then they will. He grabbed Hinata by the arm. "And what Hinata?"

Hinata steadied her look as well as voice but it came as a harsh whisper: "Hyuuga Aya."

Aya? The name sounded familiar? When did he hear it? Hinat filled in the blanks for him. "He's our cousin and he's in love with Neji-niisan." Suddenly Shikamaru wanted to let this conversation come to pass. Jealousy made him clench his fists and grit his teeth. Neji already has a prince charming. How… splendid. And yet he still hauled me into his problem.

"No! No, you're wrong Shikamaru-kun." Hinata urged and his cheeks turned pink indicating his mortification. "They haven't seen each other for almost a decade though they sometimes communicate through letters but mostly business-indicated ones.

"Aya-kun's part of another branch of the White Anbus but when Neji-niisan saw him that night, I think it was out of pure coincidence. It made the suspicion more factual and credible seeing Aya-kun there and Neji still passed the report. Some say that the Hokage called another group of White Anbus to investigate again and they've excluded Neji from it."

"Because Hyuuga Aya's a high-ranking Anbu and Neji's blood relative. That makes sense." Shikamaru murmured.

"No. He's Himena-sama's son."

And Shikamaru thought: what better way to start your day with full of surprises? If he were a weaker man he would've fainted ten minutes ago hearing all of these. "Fuck."

Hinata only nodded in concurrence. "Himens-sama and the remaining Five Heads was the one who ordered for a covert trial. Shikamaru-kun! Even if Nii-san defends himself he will still be punished for it. And I don't even think Neji-niisan's going to save himself."

Anger suddenly stirred around Shikamaru's belly. Help. Hinata wanted him to help her cousin. Why turn to me? Where's your uncle who's all out for support? No. A simple punishment won't tarnish Neji's pride. It would hardly scratch the surface so why all the help?"

"Oto-sama can't help Nii-san," Hinata offered. "He's out of the country for some business trip. Please, Shikamaru-kun."

"Neji can handle it, Hinata. He's one of the best ninjas in Konoha. He knows his skills and limitations and he— "

"But how can you use it when you cannot even think straight? He could die." Hinata asked with a stern look in her eyes. Shikamaru silently congratulated Kiba for having such a nice girl. "You know he's not fully recovered."

"He once got over Himena's assault. Look Hinata, have faith in him." It was a stupid thing to say when you don't have one. "He'll be back by afternoon. I'm busy right now." He turned to walk towards the stairs.

"You love him Shikamaru-kun." Hinata softly said. "What's stopping you?"

Shikamaru remained still and he silently thanked himself for not facing Hinata or she might've slapped him. And he deserved that, but he wasn't going to claim her assumption. "Shikamaru-kun, Neji-niisan thought you could save him."

The day back when he saw Neji crouching over his father's tomb suddenly flashed back. And those uttered words to the winds… Neji. You could've just asked for it. No one's going to deny you that so why mask the hurting?

Hinata ambled towards the stairs when Shikamaru stopped her. She didn't look back. "One last stake for him Hinata and it's all over."

"You'd say that now." Hinata turned an indifferent gaze which so much reminds him of Neji it hurt. It would always hurt.

"Tell me where Neji is."

TBC

A/N: Tell me what you think; I'd love to read them. I haven't started a word for the next chapter so I doubt if I can update by next month.I'm also finishing my practicum soI apologize in advance. Thank you for reading and possible reviewing.


End file.
